Lost the Real Dream
by YumeMori
Summary: YYHIY xover. Kagome's just gotten out of a coma to find out she has no memory of her journey in the Sengoku Jidai, that she has a new family, and that her brother might die. KagYus KurKei
1. Shattered Memories

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 1: Shattered Memories_

* * *

**Kagome!**

Such darkness.. Why doesn't it fade? How long have I've been lost in this? InuYasha.. How come I don't feel you near? Shippou... Where did you disappear to? Miroku.. Why can't I touch you? Sango.. Why can't I see you now? What happened to everything!? Why is there no one answering!! Can't anyone hear me..? Or is it me that isn't saying anything?

Argh!! I can't take this anymore!! I can't stand this darkness!!

**Neechan!!**

Mama... Souta... Jiichan...

What happened to you? Where did you go off to? I also can't see your faces... Just this darkness, yet... In this moment, I can feel you close to me.. I can't even see anything, but I know you're touching my face Mama. I can even feel your tears, yet I can't see them.. What has happened to me to make you cry on me so? My voice still musn't work. I wish I could tell you it's alright.. But somehow, I know that isn't true. It won't be true for a while.

**Kagome! Stay with us!**

I'm still here! Please.. Hear me.. Please, Mama, Souta, Jiichan.. I'm still here! I'll always be here! I won't leave you alone! I promise.. I won't.. But, why can't you hear me? Why can't I see you? Your figures are outlined in darkness in the darkness.. Why is there no light!? I want.. I need to see you all again..

InuYasha! Where are you!? Why aren't you.. you here next to me..? Where is everyone at? Are you all alright? My voice can't reach you.. and neither can my heart it seems...

'**You resemble... Kikyou-oneesama...'**

...Kaede-obaasan..? Why do your words echo through my mind?

**'That arrow is InuYasha's seal...'**

I see you so clearly now..

**'Anything's okay. A word that'll quieten InuYasha!!'**

Am I out of the darkness?

**'As the Shikon no Tama has come out yet again in this age.'**

No.. Our first meeting took place a year ago, ne? It did, didn't it? Then why..? To remind myself..? Or to forget..?

**Kagome-chan.. Please, wake up.**

Eri-chan? Is that you? Is something wrong with your eyes? I'm awake! I'm awake.. Don't you know this..? I'm right here! I'm awake!! Or, am I awake? I can't see.. Is it morning, or is it night? Is school out already? Can you tell me why I can't see you?

**Get up Kagome-chan! You have to.. Tell them they're wrong!.. Tell them that you're not.. you're not..**

I'm not what, Yuka-chan? Why are you crying on my hand? Your hands are so warm, or are mine just cold? I'm awake Yuka-chan.. Maybe tomorrow, we can go to WacDonald's and talk about boys, can we? Please, I want things to be normal now... I just want to hear your care-free voice again.. I can't stand this sad voice of yours.. Wait.. Don't go.. Keep my hands warm.. Please..?

**'I wanted venegence on Otou's enemy.'**

Shippou.. I can almost see your teal eyes and red hair.. But your image is fuzzy.. I miss your voice, your laughter and smiles.. I can see the day we met so clearly, the battlefield where the Thunder Brothers died.. Yet, you are fuzzy... Are you leaving me? Please don't.. Stay with me, Shippou-chan.. Please, stay in my mind just a moment longer... I don't want to lose you here... No.. Please, stay! Don't..! Why are you leaving me with this darkness..?

**Nee-chan... I just wanted to tell you that I'm no longer afraid of the well house or the dark... I help out a lot more too, and I've even had jii-san start training me to become a monk. See? I'm doing so much for you, so please wake up and tell me something... Anything! Please nee-chan!**

Oh, Souta.. I can feel you so close to me.. If I could only touch your face.. Maybe then, I'll be able to see you. I can barely remember your eyes, but your voice is more than welcome.. I'm so proud of you. You'll become a great monk, I know... Just don't become a lech, like Miroku-sama..

**'You're a Buddha in Hell, and a sight for sore eyes.'**

Houshi-sama.. Hmm.. And if you get any piercings before I do, I'll always tease you about it.

**'The air rip in my right hand, is a curse by Naraku, bored into my right hand...'**

So, don't.. Can you hear what I'm saying? Does my mouth move as I speak to you? I wish I could tell you how proud I am.

**Kagome-chan, I just thought you might want to know that Houjou isn't interested in you anymore.. Does that make you happy? I think it will. At least now Yuka and Eri won't be on your case about your cute mystery guy... He hasn't come for a visit, thought you might've wanted to know.**

Houjou isn't interested in me anymore? Hm... But I like him, don't I? Hm. That sounds so foreign to me.. No, I don't like him as anything beyond a friend.. Didn't I always stand him up too? I know the reason why I always did, however I just can't seem to fully remember it. Is this normal? To forget, I mean? Everything seems to be slipping past me and only certain things stay before disappearing... Ayumi-chan, please don't leave me alone with the darkness like everyone else.. Ayumi-chan..

**'Put me down! What are you intending to do to me?'**

A girl.. Seems a little older than me, and so familiar.. But from where? The place looks something out of a fairy tale and with that taiji get-up and giant boomerang.

**'Hiraiikotsu!'**

..She called her boomerang that, ne? And she had a nekomata, ne?

**'Kohaku! I'll kill you, then die myself!'**

That was her dead brother... I remember... But, why do the dead walk? Shouldn't they be resting in peace? The woman's body is so faint, but her eyes.. They are so full of sadness and pain.. Hmm.. All I remember is that her name started with an R, or perhaps it was an K?

**Kagome-san, I know you might not remember me.. But, I was your father's second wife. Maybe when you wake up, we'll be able to get to know each other again.**

.. My father's.. second wife..? Oh yeah, I remember.. My birth mother was his first wife, then she died. Then he remarried some widowed woman who had a son of her own. I lived with them from when I was one to when I was two. They divorced just days before that little boy's first birthday.. And then he married Higurashi-san, and stayed with her until he died, just months before Souta was born... I never realised how screwed up my family life was. I would like to know this woman more.. Her voice is nice and kind.. And she's rather comforting.

**'Are you okay...?'  
****'Yeah... But... For just a bit longer... please support me...'**

I can see myself holding onto some red figure's back... Who were they?

**Kagome!!**

Are they someone important..?

I can see into the person's face, but..

**Kagome-chan.**

..There is no face, just static..

**You're going to be fine, Higurashi-san**.

I want to see their face!!

**Kagome-chan, hold on for just a day or two more..**

I want to know who they are!!

W, wait.. N, no.. Leave me here.. I need to remember what I've forgotten.. No. I don't want the light. Leave me in the darkness.. I need to remember.. I need the darkness. I need to know who those people were! Don't make me wake up yet.. Leave me.. Please..

My eyes opened slowly, as if they hadn't been used for so long. I quickly shut my eyes tightly. The light is much too bright right now.. My eyes opened again, and the light is bearable. There's some weight in my hand. What's in it?... Just a clear jewel? Then why do I hold it so tightly and dearly? Why should I care, it's just a bauble.. maybe from one of my friends?

That's right, my friends.. I looked up and saw the faces of Yuka, Eri and Ayumi smiling at me. I try to greet them, but my voice doesn't work.. How long have I been asleep? And why am I here..? In a hospital of all places? What happened to me? Why would I be here on my fifteenth birthday?

* * *

"Oh! Kagome-chan! I'm so glad.. That you're finally awake!" Ayumi shouted in joy as she tried to hold back her tears.

"A, Ayumi..-chan..?" Kagome's voice came out as a raspy whisper.

"Kagome-chan, here," Eri calmly handed Kagome a glass of water and helped her drink it.

Kagome drink the water greedily, before she allowed herself to take in her surroundings. "Wh, what am I doing here? And on my fifteenth birthday too?"

All three of them got a sad look at the same time and looked away. "We were hoping you could tell us what happened.. Since you were found inside the well in the well-house on the shrine grounds all beaten and bloody..." Yuka answered her, rather bluntly, since no one else seemed like they could say anything.

Kagome gazed at them with confusion evident in her eyes. "Then.. then.. Why can't I remember anything?" Kagome's teary question had them all looking away in shame.

"The doctor said that you had a head injury and might have amnesia when you wake up... I guess you don't remember the last year of your life, but.. Your sixteenth birthday was just three days ago," Ayumi couldn't look her in the eye when she answered her.

'I'm already sixteen..? Why.. Why can't I remember anything? What happened to a year of my life? Was I..' The rest of her question was voiced outloud to her friends, "Was I in a coma for the last year of my life?"

Eri laughed slightly, "No, silly.. You've only been in a coma for three weeks."

"Oh.. Does my family know I'm awake?" Kagome's innocent question had them all looking at Ayumi, who looked down in sadness.

"... They... They're.. dead.. Kagome-chan... They were in a car accident three days ago when they were coming here for your birthday.. But.. Souta is still alive.. kindof.." Ayumi told Kagome while all of them, except Kagome, had started crying silently.

"Wh, what do you mean by 'kindof', Ayumi-chan?" Kagome asked her devoid of most emotion.

"He, he's in a coma.. Though he's still in ICU," Yuka told her as they all started to dry their tears.

"And that same day, this woman came by and said she was your father's second wife and she took care of you for a year of your life... She said that since you don't have a family to go home to now, she'd be happy to have you live with her," Eri told Kagome as she looked through her purse for something. She pulled out a small slip of paper, "She said to call this number once the doctors cleared you," Eri placed the number on the table beside her bed.

Kagome looked thoughtful, though still in shock from all the news she had heard. "I think I will call her tomorrow.." In her head, she hoped that the woman would be willing to take in Souta too, he was her only connection to her missing year now, it seemed.

* * *

_Edited 11/15/09. Pairings are Yusuke/Kagome, Kurama/Keiko, though subtle. This isn't a romance story._


	2. To Pick Up Forgotten Shards

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**  
Chapter 2: To Pick Up Forgotten Shards_

* * *

She leaned against the doorway, not wanting to interrupt the sentimental moment between brother and sister. A sad smile touched her normally stoic face as she gazed at the woman who looked so much like a younger, less jaded version of herself. Memories from a time long ago came to her mind as she thought about how many times they had been compared to each other by each other and by others. It seemed only the two of them could tell themselves apart at first glance for there were so many differences that made them unique in their own ways.

The younger woman's black hair was shorter than her's and held a waviness to it that her's could never possess no matter what she did. She was also taller, thinner, and held the regal look that her previous position conditioned her to, while the other was shorter, curvier, and held a child-like innocence and happy demeanor that showed even in her stance. And then there were their eyes. Her eyes were gray, while the younger one's were blue-gray, a fact most missed these days. All throughout the hospital, they knew of the similarities between the two woman and never ceased to tease her about it whenever she was on break. Though she acted annoyed whenever anyone did this, it warmed her deep in her heart and soul to hear that they would dare compare her to this remarkable young woman.

Her gaze softened as the younger woman began to cry, pleading her younger brother to wake up and get better. She walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Higurashi-san, there is no need to shed tears over him. Tears should be saved for the dead, and that monitor says he is still alive... So please, no more tears.. And it wouldn't do for Minamino-san to be distressed at seeing you so depressed."

Kagome wiped away the tears with the back of her sleeve, and sniffled a little bit. "Minamino-san is here already? I can't believe it's gotten that late... You're right Kikyou-san, I shouldn't cry now. I need to be strong.. Thank you for your words, I should go meet her now." She gave her younger brother a fond smile and ran her hand through his hair. She turned and gave Kikyou a friendly, if a bit strained, smile before taking her leave.

Grey eyes looked down at the young boy as she listened to Kagome's footsteps become fainter. "Those are your words, Kagome-sama."

* * *

Her slender, calloused hands gripped the strap of her bag tighter, her nervousness causing her to fidget with anything on her. The hand of her second mother, Minamino Shiori-san, squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. When Kagome turned to look at the older woman who she so greatly resembled, a warm, understanding smile greeted her. For a moment, in the familiarity and warmth of Shiori's smile, Kagome could've sworn she saw the woman she called Mama for nearly her entire life standing next to her. However when she blinked Higurashi-san disappeared and it was, once again, just her and Shiori standing outside of the house she would now be calling home.

Swallowing back her grief and the tears that were threatening to fall, Kagome turned her face away from Shiori and managed to get out, "You have a beautiful house, Minamino-san." Shiori's smile faded, the younger woman's distress did not go unnoticed. She gave Kagome's shoulder one last squeeze before leading her into the house.

"I'm sure you don't remember, but this is the same house from when you were younger. Not much has changed about it, though the outside is beautiful: Shuuichi does have quite a way with plants. Speaking of Shuuichi, he has been dying to see you! It has been quite a long time since you two last saw each other, but nonetheless, he can't wait to see you again! He should be home in a few hours, oh! Here's your room, dinner should be ready in a few hours. I'm making oden, it's your favorite dish still, ne?"

Shiori never stopped talking as she showed Kagome inside. Mechanically, Kagome followed her through the house to her room, noticing things about the house that had been changed since the last time she saw it. Family pictures had been changed, though it was to be expected, nick-knacks had been moved or removed, her father's chair was missing. Kagome bit her lip as her thoughts began to turn to her amnesia. The fact that she couldn't recall the most recent, and seemingly mysterious, year of her life scared and worried her, especially since she could recall small details and events from her early childhood. It just didn't make sense to her. How could her amnesia be that selective?

At Shiori's question about oden, it became harder for her to conceal her grief. Even though most of her mind was still elsewhere, trying to remember, she still felt the full force of grief that question brought. Memories of Higurashi-san making her oden to cheer her up, for her birthday, on those special occasions she would come home... _'But come home from where? Why would I be gone?'_ With a feeling that she would be feeling this confusion, helplessness, and nostalgia a lot in the coming months, Kagome gave Shiori a small smile and nodded. "Hai, oden is still my favorite dish. Thank you so much for making it."

Understanding shone in Shiori's eyes as she took in the sight of her distressed step-daughter. Her eyes held too much pain and wisdom for her to be suffering from the loss of her family, and she felt like she was younger than Kagome. It was the same feeling she got from her son, perhaps they could forge the bond the lost woman needed. "I'll let you get settled in and call you when dinner is ready... Or perhaps you would like to know when Shuuichi gets home?"

Kagome took a steadying breath before turning to face Shiori. With a big smile at the mention of her younger half-brother, she shook her head. "No, just call me when dinner is ready. I'm sure Shuuichi would like to have a few moments to himself when he returns from school. There'll be plenty of time for us to catch up after dinner." Shiori nodded her head and closed the door to Kagome's room, giving her the solitude she needed at the moment. As much as she would love to smother Kagome with love, she needed space and time to grieve and she would be sure to give her as much as she needed.

When the door closed, and she heard Shiori's footsteps get fainter, Kagome slid to the ground, her bag falling from her shoulder. The grief she had been swallowing all day finally consumed her, tears ran unchecked down her face and her shoulders shook both from the effort to keep silent and the strength of her sobs. Memories of her family swirled in her mind and the feeling of being utterly alone in the world took hold deep in her heart as she clutched the clear bauble hanging around her neck. If anything that mysterious bauble was her only link and key to the past year of her life.

* * *

For once the young red-headed genius left school as soon as it ended. All his classmates wondered if he was sick today for he seemed to be highly distracted, was seen chewing on his pencil's eraser, and the emerald eyes that were normally so alert during class were distant. The object of their scrutiny cared not, today was different: his older half-sister was home where he could protect her. He had been worried for her safety ever since Hiei had managed to find him so easily. If one rogue hybrid demon could find his whereabouts so easily, it wouldn't take much to find out about his step-sister and use her to hurt him.

His gait quickened, wanting to make it home as soon as possible, it had been about fourteen years since he last saw her. Most children couldn't remember anything before their fourth year, however he wasn't just anyone. He was Minamino, Shuuichi, the human vessel of the famed Youko known as Kurama. And because of the youko soul in him, he could recall his sibling quite vividly. The wide, curious blue-grey eyes of his older sister always intrigued him, and the images of her trying to tug on his non-existent fox ears had never left him. Kagome was the starting point of his human domestication, and when his father left and took her with him is when he turned cold to the world until Shiori risked her safety for his.

The grief of his older sister threatened to suffocate him the second he stepped into his home. His mother gave him her customary smile, though it was a bit duller than normal. It seemed as if he wasn't the only one who could pick up on Kagome's sadness. "Welcome home Shuuichi, you're home earlier than normal."

"I left once school was over, okaasama. How is oneesan?" Shuichi looked down the hall to Kagome's room before going to help Shiori set the table for dinner.

Shiori's shoulders slumped slightly as she mulled over her adopted step-child's state. "I'm not sure, Shuuichi... She's grieving, as expected, however there's more to it than that. Nothing was said to me about her condition until she was released earlier today, and not even the doctor's know how she's recovered as well as she has as quickly as she did."

"What do you mean okaasama?" Kurama had stopped his task and focused all his attention on his mother. It had been ages since he had had a good puzzle, and from what was just said, it seemed as if his sister would be his next one.

"The doctors said she was found at the bottom of the old well, looking as if she had been mauled by a large animal. She had lost a lot of blood from her wounds, and she was suffering from a concussion. They figured she hit her head on the well when she fell in it," Shiori shook her head sadly. Her hands finishing off cooking mechanically, from years of doing the same actions. Kurama went back to setting the table, mulling over what his mother had just told him. "It's bad enough the poor girl had to wake up to the news of her family's passing, but she also woke up with no memory of the past year of her life. She woke up thinking it was her fifteenth birthday and clutching a gem of some sort that no one knows how she got. It's like it just appeared, they said, before she woke up. I don't even know what she's going to do during the days."

"Okaasama," Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her mind back to the moment. Shiori shook her head again before moving to finish up dinner. "Okaasama, won't oneesan be going to school with me?"

"No, she can't. No school anywhere in Tokyo will accept her. She missed nearly the entire school year last year due to illnesses. But when those illnesses were looked into, most of them were ones she couldn't possibly catch and other's would've killed her. Only her little brother can give some type of answer to what happened until Kagome's memory returns, but he may never come out of his coma. I suppose we could see if she could get some type of work, but I doubt anyone would take her... Kagome could not be anymore unlucky."

Kurama comtemplated his mother's words. His older half-sister was starting to seem like a very intriguing puzzle that was crying out to be solved. And not just for the sake of his curiosity, but also for the sake of her sanity. Before his mother could tell him, he was already on his way to her room to tell her dinner was ready; he had waited long enough to be reunited with his oneesan.

His knuckles connected with the wood of her door, just loud enough to hopefully catch her attention. However he heard no movement in her room, just her light breathing telling him she was asleep. He gently turned the doorknob and entered her room, taking in her new room and the lack of personal objects. Surely she had been able to bring more from her home than what he saw in here; he'd have to ask Shiori about that and possibly ask Keiko for a small favor. Yes, he would do that in the morning, but tonight... Tonight was his and his alone with his Kagome.

Old blue eyes drowning in grief and helplessness greeted him as he gently nudged her awake. Those eyes were ones he had seen before on others and in the mirror. Someone as bright and cheery as she used to be should never have those eyes. As he enjoyed the warmth and love that flowed from her embrace, he vowed that he would help Kagome in every way get back to her normal self, even if it took the rest of her life.


	3. Memories So Hard to Catch

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**  
Chapter 3: Memories; So Hard To Catch_

* * *

Curious jade eyes scrutinized the slightly older woman sitting across from him as she stared out the widow, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice. It was for the best, Kurama concluded, since it gave him a rare, unguarded look into his step-sister. She was proving to be a very intriguing puzzle, even after just one day. Last night had given him more than a few pieces of the puzzle that was Kagome, but he had no clue how large of a puzzle she would prove to be. Already it seemed like her puzzle was going to be a large one, but then again, he had nothing but time on his hands to figure her out.

Soon he, too, was wrapped up in his own thoughts about all he discovered last night as he continued to stare at her. One thing he knew he didn't like about this puzzle were the heavy implications that she had been involved with demons.

* * *

_"Shuuichi-kun?" He glanced up from his homework at hearing Kagome's soft voice. She was chewing her lip and fidgeting with the clear bauble he had yet to see her without._

_"Yes, oneesan?" Truly, he was curious as to what she wanted to ask. Though her presence was more than welcome, if she hadn't come to him now, then he would've been going to see her in just a few minutes._

_She closed the door as she came into his room. "I didn't want to ask Shiori-san, and I wasn't told at the hospital, so…I was wondering if you could… If you could look at my back and tell me what it looks like?"_

_The sadness and desperation in her eyes threatened to drown him from their intensity. He nodded his head and turned completely towards her. Homework was a minor issue compared to the well-being of his sister. And also, he had been curious about her wounds ever since Shiori mentioned them earlier. Kagome sighed in relief, and knelt down in front of him, so her back was facing him. She held her hair up, and he pushed up the back of her shirt high enough to get a good glimpse of the fresh scars. A few moments of silence passed as neither moved, however with each passing second he could tell Kagome was getting more and more worried._

_"Shuuichi-kun?" Her voice brought him out of his observations. He had seen enough, and while he couldn't say what he was expecting to see, it was definitely not that. What human doctors had called "a mauling by a large animal," was false. Yes, they were claw marks, but not animal; they were completely demon-made. Especially given the fact that it looked like she had been pulled- standing up, given that they didn't really angle up or down- from a death-like grip. He knew of no animal that large, and humans certainly don't have nails that large or sharp._

_And there were two older scars that caught his attention. One was on the arm holding her hair up, and he remembered enough from his time as Youko Kurama to know what made that scar: a scythe. The other on her side, just above her hip, also caught his attention. Without a doubt it was demon made: the puncture wounds and amount of flesh that was ripped out in one bite pointed to no other conclusion._

_He rolled down her shirt, and watched as she turned around, her eyes searching his for an answer. "I'm not going to lie to you, oneesan." An answer he didn't want to give her yet because internally he was battling with himself. It looked like he was too late to save her from the threat of demons, and it even looked like she was fighting, judging from the scar on her arm. Yet, he told himself, he could still save her from having to fight more. "But it looks like you were attacked pretty bad." His heart was decided now, he knew now all that he needed to do._

_A soft, sad sigh escaped her, "I guess that means most of my wardrobe is out of the question now... It's probably better if I cover them up, so none can see such unsightly marks." As much as he hated to admit it, this was almost perfect. He could now offer to take her shopping with some of his friends without it seeming like he was snooping into her life too much. "However, Shuuichi-kun... Did they look like they were done by a large animal?"_

_Kurama nearly bit his tongue to keep the truth from rolling out of his mouth. For all he knew, she didn't remember anything about being involved with demons. So he went with the safest answer, "why?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. Slowly, she walked over to his window, her mind deep in thought. "I-...I'm not sure... I know I don't remember anything about it, but...I know it wasn't done by an animal. My heart tells me it's not true, that it was something else. But.. I just don't know what it could be.. My heart and mind are trying to tell me so many things about what I've forgotten, but I just can't grasp what they're saying long enough to make sense of it. It gets so unbearable at times, even though it's just begun, that I want to forget and move on... Yet, I feel like if I do that then I'll lose who I am... I guess I'm just looking for a place to begin to remember, though this might be the wrong point to begin from..."_

_His heart went out to her, he desperately wished he knew about her life so he could tell her something, anything. But as it was, he didn't really since he couldn't tell her that she was attacked by a demon--she might think he was crazy. So he did what he could. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms, giving her the stability she obviously needed at the moment. How long he held her he didn't know, he was drowning in her lost time. When her hands around his neck started to run through his hair and scratch his scalp, he lost himself even more. At the same time, he felt so helpless, he was supposed to be the one giving her comfort, not the other way around._

_"I remember... I used to do this for someone with hair the same red," her whisper caught his attention, along with the grief that laced her words. "But that's all I can remember..."_

_"It's alright, oneesan. Give it time and you'll remember more," and he really hoped that would happen. He heard her smile, and was glad for it._

_"Shuuichi-kun?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you think you could take me to the store tomorrow? I really could use some new clothes."_

_"Of course, oneesan. I'll even introduce you to some of my friends, is that alright?"_

_She smiled into his shoulder, "More than alright."_

* * *

Though of course, he didn't really know if he could call Yusuke a friend, they had only met barely a couple weeks ago. But he knew he could trust him, along with Hiei now, since both Yusuke and he had stopped him from his path of conquest over the human race. And he knew he could trust Keiko, if anything Keiko was what Kagome needed. A woman near her own age to bond with, and maybe as Kagome was forging her own bond with them, it would allow him to strengthen the ones he already had. If he didn't believe that then he wouldn't have even considered turning to them for help.

Kagome turned towards him and smiled. She was actually excited to meet his friends, and he was glad for that. It meant that even though she, rightfully, sought out her missing past, she wasn't going to let it hold her back from living in the present. That was one of the many things that made her unique, as hardly any lived in the present even though they weren't missing any of their past, just times they couldn't let go of. Even he was guilty of that, if he wasn't then he never would've agreed to help Hiei. Everyone thought his mother was the only reason he agreed, but it wasn't; he had a desire to feel the thrill only thievery gives one more time.

Her hand brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes, the smile never left her face as her eyes searched his for someone out of her memories. The kitsune in him wanted to be jealous and force her to see him when she looked at him like that, however seeing the calluses on her palms always stopped him. She had been a fighter, and if the person she was looking for protected her, then he would be thankful instead of jealous for doing what he couldn't. "Shuuichi-kun, I'm going to order a shake before your friends get here. Do you want anything?"

Kurama shook his head, and watched as she got up and left. He looked out the window trying to see what could've held her attention for so long, only to see a ramen shop through the throngs of people walking by. A sharp tap against the window had Kurama glancing to the side and coming almost face-to-face with the enthusiastic grin of Yusuke had there not been a window separating them. Keiko and a tall red-head waved at him from behind Yusuke before Keiko started pushing Yusuke towards the entrance. Kurama smiled and glanced over towards Kagome. Yes, this was exactly what she needed.

"Oi, fox-boy! So where's this mysterious sister of yours anyway?" Kurama stifled a chuckle when Keiko smacked him in the back of his head for his comment. At the very least, they could make her laugh. He wanted...needed...to hear her laugh.

"Fox-boy, hm?" Shock flashed in all four of their eyes when Kagome asked her question. He turned and looked at her behind his three "friends," and saw mirth dancing in her blue-grey eyes as she looked at him. "Yes... I can see how you got that nickname, Shuuichi-kun."

"Ahh, oneesan. These are my friends-..."

"Fair maiden, would you do the great Kuwabara, Kazuma the honor of being my girlfriend?" Kurama's introduction was cut off by the one person he didn't know kneeling down in front of his sister. That simply wasn't acceptable to the person he used to be, especially when he grabbed her hand and asked that question. As far as Kurama was concerned, no one would ever be worthy enough to touch those beautifully calloused hands, and eternity would pass before he found anyone worthy of calling his older sister their girlfriend.

Kagome, however, was lost in her memories again. That pose, those words... They made her heart ache at how familiar they seemed to her. In her mind she wasn't in a food court, she was some place far away, in a clearing with clean air and a pure sky. Almost like she was in another time, having another person holding her hand... A person with beautiful violet eyes.

_"Fair maiden, would you do me the honor of bearing--..."_

"Don't no one want to be your girlfriend, doofus!" Yusuke beat Kurama to Kuwabara and punched him in his head, bringing Kagome out of the memory she now could no longer recall. She had remembered something, she knew, yet all she could recall were those violet eyes. Sighing in resignation since she knew that memory was now out of her grasp for possibly forever, she glanced down at the brawl taking place on the floor between a dark-haired youth and the one called Kuwabara, Kazuma.

The brown-haired girl with intelligent honey eyes smiled at her, "I'm sorry for them Minamino-san, but that's Yusuke and Kuwabara for you. They come off as the worst of enemies.."

Kagome glanced down at them again and raised an eyebrow at the insults she could hear, "Yes. One would think they're the best of friends with terms of endearment like that."

They couldn't help it, what Kagome had said was too true. Keiko and Kurama were trying their hardest to keep their laughter down as even Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting to guffaw at her words. It really was so true what she had said, they were the worst of enemies through the good times. And they also were the best of friends through the tough times. When it came down to the wire, and the battles became too tough, they wanted no other to be beside them, fighting alongside a true comrade-in-arms.

Surrounded by the real laughter and the good-natured feeling coming from four friends who were just that close, Kagome couldn't help but join in their laughter. However, even though she was laughing and enjoying herself, an ache in her heart that was becoming all too familiar made itself known. The scene was just too familiar and dear to her heart and soul. Five people truly enjoying the time they had with each other, and being able to laugh brought memories forward that she just couldn't grab. But she knew she had done this before, with other people so similar to the ones in front of her.

Sometime as she had been laughing, her eyes had closed as she tried to grab onto her lost memories. So caught up in trying to chase after her uncatchable past, she never noticed when they stopped laughing or that she had stopped as well. Three pairs of eyes glanced at her in worry, while one pair watched her with painful understanding. Kurama knew from the way she would glance at him with unfocused eyes that she had friends in her missing time that she cared for deeply. His friends, obviously, were so similar to her own that she couldn't help but try to remember things she wasn't ready to.

"Kurama... Is there something wrong with her?" Honestly, he couldn't answer Kuwabara's question because he didn't know.

"What's her name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

Keiko nodded and waved her hand in front of Kagome's closed eyes. "Kagome-chan... Is everything alright?"

Yusuke scoffed when she opened her eyes and nodded her head. "Well, we all know what's wrong with her," Yusuke said with a goofy grin. He went up and poked her in the side of her head, "her brain's broken!"

Everyone, including Kagome, laughed at that. She swatted his finger away and glared good-naturedly at him, even though silently thanking him for lightening the mood again. At the same time, she was confused at a strange urge she had when he said that. She wanted to shout "Osuwari" as soon as he said her brain was broken, as if she had been in this situation before. But for now, she was simply going to enjoy the laughter and fun times she knew she was going to have today with her older brother and his friends.

Kurama was also thankful for Yusuke, he got her to laugh again. She looked so different, so much like her younger self when she laughed like that. He wanted her to be like that all day, like she used to be. And as much as he hated to admit it, she seemed so much more at ease around them than she did at home with just him and Shiori. But, he told himself, this was definitely a good idea.


	4. Ramen Shop

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 4: Ramen Shop  
_

* * *

"So... Remind me why we're here again?" Yusuke asked yet again as he walked a little behind Kagome. They had been in the mall for only a few minutes, and already Yusuke was complaining. They hadn't even gone into a single store yet. Kagome and Keiko sighed exasperatedly, both sharing an annoyed glance. Men, they always had to complain if they were dragged out to shop for more than a few minutes.

"For the millionth time, because I need new clothes. If you're going to complain, why did you want to come along?" Kagome stopped and turned around to snap at him, causing him to almost walk right into her. Yusuke blushed slightly as he caught himself from having a near-collision with Kagome, something he was sure Kurama would've most likely killed him for.

"No one told me shopping was gonna be involved in this!" He quickly covered up his embarrassment with anger. Really, all he had been told was he was going to meet Kurama's sister, nothing was said about this! But then again... Shopping, especially clothes shopping, might benefit him in some way.

"Well, you know _now_! If you don't want to, you can just leave, you know!" And she looked so hot then, her face flushed from anger, her slate-blue eyes sparkling with passion.. The next words out of his mouth were ones he couldn't, and didn't really, want to stop.

"Why leave when you have to try on the clothes, right?"

Her reaction was well worth whatever he was going to get from Kurama, too. She looked so much cuter when she was flushed from embarrassment instead of anger. Yusuke's satisfaction over getting her to blush was short-lived as he felt Kurama grip his shoulder a little too tightly and say his name in a way that could only mean very bad things for him.

"Urameshi Yusuke!"

"Urameshi!! Have you no honor!?"

"Hey, hey! It got her to stop being angry, didn't it!?" Yusuke threw up his hands as a sign he meant no harm as he backed away from his three so-called friends. They weren't buying his little act either, but were caught off-guard when Kagome started to laugh. "That was the biggest load of bull I have ever heard," she got out in-between laughs. His only response was to give her a cocky grin, which then lead to him being shoved playfully by her.

Keiko could only chuckle, "Come on Kagome-chan. Let's go get you some clothes before Yusuke does something stupid again." She locked arms with the older woman, and they walked away, but not before Kagome glanced back with eyes sparkling with mischief, "Do you think that's possible?" Even Yusuke had to laugh at that comment.

"One more comment like that Yusuke, and I won't be letting it slide," Kurama said before following after his sister. He was having second doubts again as to whether this was a good idea or not. But perhaps it was, especially if it got Kagome's eyes to show something other than their lost look. Yusuke just shrugged his shoulders when even Kuwabara gave him a withering look, "Hey, ya can't blame me for trying to get a rise outta her!"

Kurama only sighed and shook his head. Then again, this probably wasn't his best idea. He could only hope the rest of the day would be uneventful.

* * *

She had no idea as to why she would even want to go into a ramen shop. Last she could remember, she didn't even really like ramen. But something... Something she couldn't remember pulled her towards the shop and towards the ramen she both hated and liked. The reason for her fascination with ramen seemed perched on the edge of her tongue, something she knew she remembered. Yet it was far too elusive at this point, so she slipped away from her half-brother and his friends and into the little ramen shop.

A rugged-looking man was the first person to catch her attention. The cut of his black hair and the icy edges in his violet eyes seemed rather familiar to her, yet so out of place in a place such as this. Kagome could tell there was something she was missing if the immediate pull she felt towards this stranger was anything to go by. "Oi, hag! Ya gots a customer!" At first, she was ready to throw some angry retort back at him, thinking he was addressing her as a hag, but soon realized he was speaking to someone else. Just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind for referring to anyone like that, a wizened voice beat her to it, along with a bowl.

"Inuyaska! Ye should learn better manners!" Kagome's attention was caught by an older woman, bent with age and less an eye, who gave her a warm smile. "Pay no heed to him, child. Now, ye do not seem to be the kind to be here for ramen.. Hmm, no.. Ye seem to be here for other reasons ye cannot fully grasp.. Perhaps for the position, hm?" The old woman circled around Kagome, looking her completely over, while Kagome could only follow her with her eyes, wondering why this woman seemed so familiar. And also how she knew she didn't like ramen.

"What position, obaasan?" That was the only part it seemed she could ask about. She was still trying to piece together her more cryptic words, even though she had a feeling this woman held the answers to all her questions.

Both were interrupted by a scoff coming from Inuyaska, who was still rubbing the back of his head where the bowl collided with it. "You can't be serious, you senile hag! She looks like she doesn't even know her way around a kitchen, let alone ramen!"

"Why you--!!"

Kagome's retort was cut short by the woman placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Maa, maa, Inuyaska. Before ye be so quick to judge, why do ye not let her give us a sample of her cooking?"

The two stared each other down, and Kagome had a feeling this was not the first time, and definitely wouldn't be the last time, these two have butt heads. Inuyaska broke away first, "Feh! Whatever. Don't come cryin' to me when she burns water."

It became clear to Kagome that the position the woman was referring to was for a cook. While not her intention, his words struck something deep inside her, she knew she could cook and that she could definitely cook ramen even though she had never been the best cook. And she was determined to prove him wrong. Setting her bags down, and giving Inuyaska an angry glare, she stomped off to the kitchen to do just that, missing the amused look Inuyaska and the woman shared.

"Ye did not need to antagonize her so."

A boyish grin took over his face as he shrugged. "It's been too long, I couldn't resist."

The sound of the doorbell chiming the entrance of someone else caught their attention. They shared a knowing look at the mis-matched group that walked in; they could already tell they were there for Kagome. She had the effect wherever she went, it seemed. Along with the knack for finding companions who had the capacity to do great things. "How may we be of service to ye?"

The red-headed fox, and definite intellectual of the group, spoke before one of his companions could open their mouths and blurt something rude out. "We are looking for a young woman, my friend here, Yusuke, believes he saw her go in here?"

"Yeah, the wench is in the back whipping up some ramen, that is if she doesn't burn down the place first," Inuyaska said, only to be hit in the head with the forgotten bowl yet again. "What the fuck was that for, ya hag!?"

"I told ye to mind ye manners!" She turned to the men with a much warmer smile and speaking in nicer tones. "Forgive Inuyaska, he has a bad habit of speaking before his mind thinks. The young woman ye seek is indeed here, giving us a sample of her cooking for a position. Ye are all welcome to have a free bowl as well."

Yusuke and Kuwabara high-fived at the mention of free ramen, especially ramen cooked by the kind Kagome. Kurama and Keiko could only chuckle and shake their heads at the antics of their friends. "Thank you very much..."

"Kaede, ye may call me Kaede."

"Then, Kaede-san, on the behalf of my friends and sister, thank you very much."

Their attention was caught by Kagome re-entering with a steaming bowl of ramen, and at seeing them, she gave them a bright smile. "I'm sorry for just leaving without saying anything..." Kagome said softly as she placed the bowl in front of Inuyaska, only to see him practically inhale it. "Uhm... I don't think that's healthy.."

"Do not worry child, 'tis his way... Perhaps 'twould be best to view it as a compliment. And I am sure ye friends will not object if ye repay them with a free bowl of ramen," Kaede smiled kindly at the young woman, grateful to know she would be around. Kagome worried her bottom lip as she looked at her new friends and brother, only to smile brightly and clap her hands together at seeing them agree. It would be a way for her to repay them for also helping her out with her new wardrobe, and for letting her be a part of their small group. For some reason, the latter made her more happy than anything.

"Uhh, actually Kagome.. Me 'n' Kuwabara are gonna have to pass on this today," Yusuke's voice stopped her as she headed back to the kitchen. She glanced back at him with sad eyes, wondering if she did something wrong. "We're being called into work," he gestured towards his ringing pocket, "and we kinda gotta go.. Raincheck, though! See-ya later Kagome!"

She smiled a bit sadly, but nodded her head in understanding, "Be safe you two." They waved back as they left, never noticing her crest-fallen look. But Kurama and Keiko did. They shared a look of understanding before Kagome looked back towards them with a bright smile. "I'll have ramen done for you two very soon, okay?"

* * *

How he was dragged into this, he didn't know. No, that was a lie--he knew exactly how this had happened. If only he hadn't tracked down that insufferable fox, he never would've interfered in his plan of world domination giving that damn spirit detective enough time to have a stroke of luck. But then again, it was his own fault for underestimating the detective enough to have lost. And now, here he was, underling to the joke of a junior ruler of Reikai, trying to track down the others on his "team."

Balanced precariously on a tree branch, Hiei sneered at that thought. "Team." How utterly foolish to a demon such as he. Never again would he be able to show his head in makai with any shred of dignity after being forced to work alongside humans as the toddler prince's lapdogs.

"Hiei! If you don't hurry up, I'll find Kurama before you!" He glared up at the blue-haired reaper. With barely a snort of disgust, he began heading towards Tokyo again in search of a fox. Hopefully the insufferable woman would get lost, or even better, go so fast she would fall off her oar. Now that would be something to laugh at.

Following the aura that was unmistakably Kurama's, Hiei arrived at the small ramen shop. He glanced up at the sign before entering, something was very, very off about this shop. It felt out of place in an area surrounded by humans. The auras and stench of humans was too overpowering for him to pick up just what was different about this place. The humans received yet another mark against them on his mental list.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" He looked over to the counter to see Kurama, a bowl of ramen in front of him, being served by quite possibly the only human woman he would ever glance twice at. Not because he found her beautiful or anything, her humanity was enough of a disgust to him, but because there was something missing from her.

"Hn. We are required to help out," was all Hiei would say surrounded by all these lesser beings. Kurama nodded and turned to the woman, smiling apologetically at her.

"I am sorry oneesan, but I must go," at hearing the word "oneesan," Hiei looked over at the two of them, wondering how they could be related. As he met her eyes, he saw something akin to recognition flash through them even though he knew he had never seen her before.

Kagome, on the other hand, had seen those eyes somewhere before. Swallowing thickly at the image that flashed through her mind, she gave a shaky smile to Kurama, "It's alright. Must be important, ne? I'll tell Shiori-san you had something to take care of for you Shuuichi-kun."

Kurama got up and walked over to Hiei after nodding his head in acknowledgment to his sister. Before they left the store, her voice stopped them. "Just, please... Be careful." Both Kurama and Hiei looked back at her, seeing the knowledge and concern in her eyes, something they really weren't expecting. Kurama nodded his head to her once again, "Of course oneesan."

The two of them walked in relative silence, neither knew how to start a conversation with each other anymore. Hiei finally couldn't help it, "How is she your sister?"

Kurama glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, "she is my half-sister. My human father married more than once."

"Hn."

"Anything else you need to know to satisfy your new-found curiosity?" Kurama smiled slyly.

Hiei was silent for a few moments, trying to piece together just what was missing from the woman the fox claimed as family. "Why does she have no aura?"

That question was definitely not one Kurama was expecting to hear, causing him to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. He hadn't even noticed there wasn't one around her; had he not fully recovered his power as Kurama? Or was he just not able to pick up on it? "We will discuss this later," Kurama said, tilting his head towards all the humans around them.

"Hn." Hiei continued walking towards their entrance point to the makai, briefly wondering if the ferry gathered enough brain cells to meet them there.


	5. To Remember

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_. _InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 5: To Remember  
_

* * *

The brunette woman looked down at her bowl of ramen about as sadly as Kagome looked. The day had started out so well too, with all of them getting together and actually enjoying their time together. Just being friends, albeit a strange group, but friends nonetheless. They had all gotten to know each other just that much better, and Keiko could tell that Kurama was especially glad. Even Keiko could see the sadness and pain that lay deep in Kagome's eyes. And the scars she saw, it made her almost grateful Kagome couldn't remember anything about how they happened. Each one seemed so painful, even scarred over.

Keiko was not as naive as many think, she knew and understood quite a bit. She knew enough to know that while wounds may heal and leave scars, it would take just one little word, one scent, one...anything...to cause that old pain to flare up again. And she knew that if she looked at Kagome, she would see some old pain of hers in her unique eyes. _'Like brother, like sister,'_ She half-heartedly joked to herself. But looking at the forced cheery smile and sadness lurking beneath those blue depths, she had to wonder what word or phrase brought it about.

Taking a deep breath, Keiko steadied herself for what she was about to ask and plunge into. "Kagome-san... What is making you so sad?"

Kagome's eyes widened a little from surprise, before her face turned pensive. It almost seemed as if she was trying to figure that out herself. "Truthfully, Keiko-chan, I don't know. Hearing them say they have to leave at such a time was like a wound to the heart. As if it had been done a few times before.. But I just can't remember.."

"Shuuichi mentioned something about that to Yusuke, but not much else was said as to why you can't remember."

She leaned against the counter more, keeping her voice down from the other customers, along with Inuyaska and Kaede. "Truthfully, I'm not all that clear on the details either. But from what I was told, I was found at the bottom of the well on my family's shrine, with a few wounds on my back and looking as if I hit my head against the well when I fell in. So they think when I hit my head, it knocked a few screws loose and I can't remember the past year of my life." Kagome smiled in amusement, and Keiko could tell she was trying even harder to push away her despair.

"And what do you think really happened?"

The smile slowly faded from Kagome's face, "Somehow, I think that while hitting my head had something to do with it... It feels like there's another reason as well.. One I just can't grasp yet." She shook her head softly before giving Keiko a genuine smile, "But Shuuichi says he will help me remember all I've forgotten, no matter what it takes. So, I have that to hold onto and look forward to."

Keiko couldn't help but smile fondly at her last two sentences. Anyone with any amount of sense could see how much the red-headed bishounen was devoted to his older sister. She admired him for the care he showed for the young woman, especially since she was only half-related to him. "Yes, it is so easy to tell he would do anything to assure your happiness. Our coming together like this today is proof enough of that."

"I am really glad for it too," Kagome admitted softly. "Something happened in the year I can't remember, and I'm no longer close with the people I once considered friends. I can't really even see them since I can't go to school either. I was afraid I wouldn't make any new friends, and you all remind me of the friends I can just barely remember having during that year. So, he's already helped me out so much by introducing us all. I feel like my memories are getting closer within my reach now."

Keiko smiled brightly at the older woman, "I'm sure Shuuichi will be so glad to know that today has been such a help to you, Kagome-san. Especially with the stunts Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled."

Kagome chuckled, "I'm sure he was more than grateful to have you around to keep them in check." At seeing Keiko blush slightly, Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, Keiko-chan, I won't breathe a word about this to anyone," She winked at her before heading into the back to cook some more ramen. Keiko sighed softly, wondering when Kagome turned that conversation on her.

* * *

_"Ho...How cruel.." She could feel her own voice say. But just what was cruel? While she could tell her eyes were open, there was nothing but darkness surrounding her. A darkness that felt so familiar._

_"Her...brother forced..." She tilted her head to the side curiously at the other voice. It was male, but so full of static. Who were these people around her?  
_

_The next voice she heard caused a familiar shiver to crawl up her spine. She had felt it earlier when she saw the red eyes of the man who left with her brother. Those chuckles were filled with such a malicious intent, a darkness that caused her blood to boil. "So you think you can return alive, huh. This is where your lowlifes die. All of this is because of..."_

_Kagome felt her head turning to look straight at the person who was talking. Seeing straight through what seemed to be a screen of smoke and right into those crimson eyes. She shuddered at seeing how similar they were to the color of blood... The same blood that covered her hands from a dear friend..._

"..san... Kagome-san.. Ye need to awaken," the wizened voice of the woman who owned the ramen shop gently shook her from the grip of her dream. Or nightmare... But with how real it all felt, could it even be a memory? Kagome blearily blinked her eyes and wondered when she feel asleep. She looked up and saw the knowing glint in the much older woman's eyes, "Ye have only been asleep for a minute or two. I truly must thank ye for helping myself and Inuyaska close up. Tomorrow morning, ye should be here no later than seven."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, filing that away into her memory so she wouldn't forget. Bowing slightly as she stood, "Thank you again, Kaede-baachan."

The one-eyed elder only smiled kindly before shooing her out the door. She was only grateful Kagome was so out-of-sorts upon awakening that she didn't notice the brief glow the jewel around her neck gave off. "She's starting to remember a lot earlier than expected." Inuyaska's voice caused her to turn around and face the violet-eyed youth.

"'Tis to be expected with how much she loves and cares for us all. No amount of power can compare to the depths of her compassion, ye would do well to remember that before sounding so shocked."

* * *

The streets of Tokyo had thinned out from the afternoon crowds as most had already headed home for the last meal of the day. Quiet moments like this allowed her to gather together her thoughts and try to sift into the memories locked away from her. She knew something more drastic than a bump to the head had to have caused her to forget her last year of her life. Something... Dare she say, demonic? Those red eyes and the feeling that crawled beneath her skin was something she wouldn't get from a human. But demons were nothing more than fantasy, the stuff of legends, weren't they?

The answer to that question felt as if it would completely change her life and all her conceptions about the world. Maybe one day, when her grief over her family wasn't as consuming, she would head to her ancestral shrine and look through all her jii-chan's scrolls.

Her questions about her past were put on hold as she saw four very familiar figures heading towards her. She tilted her head to the side as she took in the fact that all of them seemed to be completely exhausted and thoroughly beaten. As they came closer she could make out that it was Yusuke who was being supported by her brother and his best friend. The breaking point came when she noticed the dried blood on all four of them.

"I thought I told you all to be careful," She said softly as she walked closer to them. All four were caught off guard, none being able to sense her presence. She noted with some satisfaction that Kuwabara and Kurama looked away, ashamed.

She threw them all even more off-guard with her next words, "I'm sure Minamino-san has yet to make it back home, so let's head there. You all need to be patched up, and get some rest. I'm sure Minamino-san won't mind at all even if she is home." They all found themselves speechless at her genuine concern and the understanding, just bordering on being knowing, smile.

Kurama slumped slightly in defeat, "Thank you, oneesan.."

* * *

Kagome's fingers lightly brushed against Yusuke's cheek, giving the burn there only the briefest caress. Her sad, faded blue eyes looked at Kurama, "How did he get these wounds?"

With a heavy sigh, he realized he would have to tell her some version of the truth or forever deal with the fact she would never truly trust him if he lied right now. He would not be able to live with himself if he lied to her. "The person we had to apprehend had a few weapons that use high-voltage shocks, and Yusuke took a blow so that he might get close enough to subdue him."

Kurama fought the urge to fidgit under her gaze that seemed to weigh each of his words. Even Hiei and Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably under her, almost, unnatural look. "Alright, Shuuichi-kun. I won't press you for what really happened," she held up her hand to stave off their protests. "I won't deny that your explanation tells me why he's so injured, but how do you explain the exhaustion?"

"What do you mean by exhaustion?"

Kagome turned her gaze to Kuwabara, where it softened. "I think you know what I mean, Kazuma-san, since you are also exhausted as well."

Hiei stiffened as her words sank in. It confirmed his suspicions that there was something different about her. Something...unnatural... Kurama glanced briefly at Hiei, knowing his own suspicions were confirmed as well. His older sister, someone who he already cared so much about, had been someone like them. Someone who knew about demons, spiritual energy, that there was something more to the world aside from what everyone saw. He only prayed that none of their enemies found out about her, or else her knowledge would find her used as their tool.


	6. Jealous Feelings

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_. _InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 6: Jealous Feelings  
_

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur, they all had their own lives that demanded their attention. Kurama and Keiko had school to focus on; Yusuke and Kuwabara were focused mainly on perfecting their skills, whatever that meant; the ever-mysterious Hiei was off doing whatever he did; and Kagome's time was split between working at the Ramen Shop, visiting her other younger half-brother in the hospital, and spending time with Shiori and Kurama. It was her red-headed brother who claimed her first day off as well, all but demanding she spend a day with him, Keiko, and Yusuke. Kagome knew it was because he was worried about her, wanting to see her happy again, instead of the sadness and despair she couldn't seem to shake. So it led to them waiting in the same little fast-food joint where she met his friends for the first time only a week ago, even though it seemed like it had been longer.

"Heya, Kagome!" Yusuke startled the young woman, who was too lost in her own thoughts to notice Yusuke's pitiful attempt at sneaking up on her. Her glare only caused him to guffaw, "S'not my fault your brain doesn't work properly!"

Kurama laughed softly, using his hand to cover up his laughter. Despite his urge to hit Yusuke for insulting his older sister in such a way again, he enjoyed seeing her genuinely smile and joke along with him.

"Yes, well... At least I don't get off on sneaking up on people!"

The kitsune avatar seemed to be the only one who heard Keiko's forced chuckle. It was obvious she cared about Yusuke, so he couldn't say he was truly surprised that she would be jealous at seeing how easily Kagome and Yusuke interacted and joked around. He would have to keep a close eye on them both to make sure they didn't give Keiko even more of a reason to be jealous. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she felt horrible today because of his desire for his sister to have a little fun.

But thankfully Keiko took the matter into her own hands, and redirected the conversation before anymore teasing could occur between Kagome and Yusuke. "So Kagome-chan, how do you like working?"

Kagome smiled softly, "I really enjoy it... It's quite different to be doing something during the day that pays, instead of spending it in school."

Yusuke leaned forward in curiosity, "Why aren't you going to school?"

"_Yusuke_," Kurama drawled out warningly. He didn't like how curious the spirit detective was of his sister, in his opinion there would never be anyone deserving of her.

The young delinquent held up his hands in a peaceful manner, "I was only asking cuz I wanna know how she managed to beat the system!"

Kagome laughed despite herself, but the three other occupants at the table could see that it was slightly forced. The sadness lingering deep in her eyes gave her away. "Well, I don't think it's anything you could use, Yusuke-kun. Apparently I was sick a lot last year and missed so much class that while I did somehow manage to pass middle school, I'm not allowed to go onto high school... Not to mention there's no way I could ask Shiori to pay for my schooling."

Sensing the melancholy feeling that now surrounded the table, along with the expression on Kurama's face, Keiko decided to break it. She couldn't stand seeing Kurama look so helpless. "Oh, Kagome-chan! There's this store nearby that I've been wanting to go to, and I think you'll like it too!" As Kagome agreed and they all stood to leave, Kurama lightly grabbed Keiko's arm, whispering his thanks to her. However only Kagome saw the jealous expression that clouded Yusuke's face for a brief moment, and for some reason, it hurt her.

Lingering back behind the two women who were chatting animatedly, Yusuke leaned closer to Kurama, so their conversation wouldn't be heard. "You know I've been thinking... Why can't we just have Hiei use his creepy third eye thingy to help her remember?"

Kurama sighed, looking ahead at the figure of Kagome. If only things could be that easy. "Hiei is now being closely monitored by Reikai. If he uses his Jagan on a human, no matter the reason, he will find himself in a Reikai holding cell for the rest of his life."

"Damn, talk about harsh."

Kurama found himself wanting to disagree; Hiei did get off rather lightly for stealing one of the artifacts of darkness, attempting to destroy the Ningenkai, and almost successfully turning a human woman into a demon.

* * *

_"I won't let you interfere," A woman's voice, that was so familiar to her spoke. It seems as if she had only heard her voice days...weeks...ago. Who was this woman speaking toward her with such anger?  
_

_"Do you intend to kill-...!? You hate him that much!?" Kagome's voice sounded strange to her ears. As if she couldn't understand all that she knew she was saying._

_"...wants me to _die_."_

_"You're wrong! ...is still in love with you!" Saying those words hurt more than anything. It felt as if she had taken a knife and plunged it into her own heart. Why would those words hurt so much? Just who was she talking about? Whoever it was seemed as if he stood between them._

_"You damn fool!" Ah, there was the male's voice... He must be the one they were talking about, but she couldn't help but wish she could somehow close off her ears from what he was going to say next. It felt as if she had already lived through this and knew what his next words were going to be. "You may hate me, but... I... There hasn't been a single day where I've forgotten you!"_

_Hearing those words felt as if he now took the hilt of the knife in her heart and twisted it so cruelly. Did he not realize how much that admission hurt her? Why...did you have to say such things, Inu-..._

Kagome bolted upright from her dream, her hand gripping the bauble around her neck tightly. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to get her breathing back under control. That dream felt just too real for her comfort, so real in fact that she could almost swear she lived it. Her faded blue eyes looked down at her sheets as she tried to grasp what it was about that dream that felt real, only to notice water drops falling on it. Releasing the bauble, she brought her hand up to her face, feeling her own tear tracts. When did she start crying? And why? She couldn't even grasp the entirety of her dream, and yet she was still crying from the pain it caused her heart.

Was this pain only going to get worse the more she remembered? Perhaps she had been a bit naive in thinking that all her memories would be good ones, and now... Was she sure she wanted to remember all the bad ones too? Wiping away the rest of the remnants of her dream, she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. While she would give anything to have Mama's advice over tea, she would have to settle with just the tea.

"Shuuichi-kun? What are you still doing up?" She asked as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, not expecting to see her little brother and the quietest of his friends discussing something over the dining table. Those red eyes of Hiei, she just couldn't stand to look in them with the emotions they brought forth.

"Ah, oneesan.. We were just discussing a few old stories from earlier in our friendship.. Is there something wrong?" Kagome almost broke down in tears at seeing the concern in his emerald eyes. It was like a soothing balm to the wounds her dream had awakened, but at the same time it made her want to cry.

Swallowing thickly, she shook her head negatively, "Nothing but a bad dream.. Would you both like a cup of tea?" Without waiting for their response, she went about making she came down for.

Hiei looked at Kurama from across the table, wondering if they should continue their previous conversation or not. It generally wasn't a wise decision to have a conversation about someone in the vicinity. Especially when nothing was really known about said person. Until everything was revealed about that tiny woman, Hiei wouldn't trust her as far as he could throw her. Not like he'd ever actually throw her; her humanity might taint his hands.

Kurama could easily feel the distrust radiating from the Jagan user, and quickly decided the best way to diffuse this situation was to get Kagome to reveal more about her. It would just take time and information for Hiei to tolerate her. "Do you want to talk about it, oneesan? It had to be pretty bad to drive you out of bed..."

He was rewarded with one of her smiles as she turned to look over at him. "I wonder what I did to deserve you as a little brother," She teased him in return. Kurama could only smile sheepishly even though he knew that evasive answer would only get Hiei's suspicions up more. Silence reigned in the kitchen until their tea had been served, and all three sat together. "I actually don't remember much about it.. My dream, that is," Kagome broke the silence, causing both men to snap their attention to her. "Even though, I'm not so sure it was a dream... The pain, it felt too real to be a dream."

She missed the look Kurama and Hiei shared at that information as she stared into her teacup. The more she revealed about herself, the more it became apparent something very unnatural had happened during the last year of her life. And Kurama definitely did not like hearing his sister was in pain because it meant he was not doing a good enough job of keeping her safe. "What do you mean by pain?"

Her hand once again clutched the bauble hanging around her neck, as if just reminding herself that it was there brought her some comfort. "Emotional pain... There was a woman there with me, and a man later on. I can't remember exactly what was said but I know she believed her hated her, while me and him knew he still loved her."

"And knowing that hurt you?"

She nodded in response, "As if I loved him as well when it happened. But the pain and love seems like a distant memory, as if I don't anymore... It's so confusing! I wish I could just hurry up and remember, but at the same time.. I wonder if other memories will be this painful." Kurama leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He also never considered the possibility that there would be some painful memories in her past, but it would still be beneficial for her to remember. They would forever wonder what happened to her if they gave up now.

"What's with you and that jewel?"

That question from the normally silent man threw Kagome off. She titled her head to the side in confusion, "Jewel? You mean this bauble? Honestly, I can't tell you. From what I heard from both doctors and Shiori, I woke up with it in my hand even though I didn't have it anywhere on my person when I was brought in... Just knowing it's nearby somehow makes me feel better." He only made a non-committal noise, causing Kurama to chuckle and Kagome to shake her head. At least it didn't seem like he was completely ignoring her.

Kagome smiled and stood up, "Don't stay up too much later, Shuuichi-kun." She ruffled his hair affectionately before leaving them alone in the kitchen.

Hiei smirked over at the avatar, "Yes, _Shuuichi-kun_, don't stay up too late or the humans won't be able to keep you."

With a sigh, Kurama glared over at the fire demon, "Hiei... Shut up."


	7. Pain is Normal, Right?

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_. _InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**  
Chapter 7: Pain is Normal, Right?  
_

* * *

There had been a sense of foreboding following Kagome around ever since she woke up the next morning. It was nothing more than a feeling lingering around in the back of her mind, its dark fingers gripping her heart, that had her constantly looking off in the distance, trying to see something that wasn't there. Or maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't the distance she was trying to look into, but more like the future. Was this dark feeling her punishment for trying to pry into her past?

Whatever the reason for the feeling, it was the main cause of her being sent home from work early. Both Kaede and Inuyaska agreed she needed to stay away from work until she had managed to get whatever was wrong with her under control. They didn't need her burning more ramen or messing up orders even more. She wasn't doing it on purpose, really, instead it was more like she just couldn't concentrate. There was something her mind and heart was telling her she needed to concentrate on more. But she just couldn't figure out what that was.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, what are you doing home from work early?" The ever-kind voice of Minamino Shiori caused her to smile despite her feelings. They hadn't had too much time to spend together since that first day, they both had work schedules that didn't mesh well together. Perhaps a nice chat with the older woman would be just what she needed.

"I wasn't really needed today, Minamino-san," She easily lied. Lying had never been her forte, in fact she down-right sucked at it, but for some reason, she found that she could do it rather well these days. Another thing from her missing year?

The smile on Shiori's face almost made her regret lying to the woman kind enough to take her in. "It's been so long since we last talked, would you mind joining me for a cup of tea?"

Kagome nodded her head; for the first time since coming here, she actually wanted to talk to Shiori. She felt bad for going out of her way to avoid talking to her, and often using Shuuichi as an excuse, too. But the woman looked and acted too much like Higurashi-san that she was sure she would end up crying or breaking down before, but now... It seemed as if the grief was more bearable.

"How are you adjusting, Kagome-chan?" She could easily tell the elder woman was uncomfortable, having no idea how to break the silence that fell over them.

Kagome smiled and held out her tea cup for Shiori to fill, "Yes, I have been doing just fine... One of these days I must thank you properly for letting me stay here, for taking me in when you didn't have to at all. You and Shuuichi have been such good help... I truly don't know what I would've done if I didn't have you both to help me out."

"Nonsense, Kagome-chan... Anyone can tell by looking at you that you're a very strong woman, you would have made it through life just fine even if myself and Shuuichi were not around to help out," Her step-mother took a seat across from Kagome after they both had their tea.

Her words caused Kagome to blush slightly, the feeling of being unused to such praise making itself known. "Ah, either way... I am thankful to have you both back in my life once again..."

"Is there something bothering you?" The knowing glint in Shiori's eyes showed just how much of a mother she was. It seemed like every mother had it and could tell whenever there was the slightest thing bothering any of their charges. And it brought back so many memories she had of Higurashi-san always sending her off with sadness and that same knowing glint. But this was not Higurashi-san, this was Shiori, and telling herself that helped her push down the grief that was trying to come up.

The younger woman nodded, not fully trusting her voice at the moment, but before their conversation could go any further, it was interrupted by one insufferable invention: the telephone. Shiori smiled patiently before getting up to answer it, while Kagome was left with her thoughts and memories, and used the chance to get her emotions back under control. She didn't want to worry Shiori by breaking down crying. However, it seemed as if the effort was unnecessary as Shiori came back, worry lining her face.

"That was the hospital, Kagome-chan... They say you're needed there immediately."

* * *

For Kurama, the day had dragged on just too long. While he knew the value of the education he was getting, it didn't stop the itch to go back to the ways of his previous life. There was a certain rush one could only get when one's life was on the line, of running freely throughout the land, of coming back with one's health intact. That kind of rush was one long forgotten by most, the kind a person couldn't get in the kind of life that required children to go to school. But for his mother, and for his sister, it was a life he would gladly throw away so long as it meant they would be safe from harm.

Even though that was true, it didn't erase the monotony of the days, nor did it make them pass faster. That was the price to pay, it seemed. Looking ahead to see two familiar figures, Kurama supposed that maybe today the monotony might be broken up. He smiled as he drew closer to the two humans he could call friends, the ones he knew he would always want them beside him in battle.

"Yo, fox-boy! What's new with you?" Kurama always had to chuckle at the nickname Yusuke loved to call him, and hoped that Kagome didn't pick up on that habit, too.

"Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-chan.. What brings you both to this side of town?"

Both boys looked away, as if embarrassed to admit the reason they had come, and most likely skipped most, if not all, of their classes. "Actually, we were just wanting to spend some time with you and Kagome." He didn't like the thought of them getting closer to Kagome; she was his sister, not theirs!

"Yeah, Kurama! You both keep hogging her to yourselves! I haven't seen Kagome in days, since you guys never invite me along! I still need to thank her for helping us out after that mission," Kuwabara said the last part more to himself than the other two boys near him, while they looked everywhere but at Kuwabara. It wasn't like they intentionally didn't invite him... More like, they hadn't been thinking.

"I'm sure oneesan should be home by the time we get there. You're both welcome to come home with me." And it was true, they both were welcome. He hadn't had a real friend since Kuronue, and he couldn't truly blame them for wanting to see Kagome. There was just something about her that could draw anyone in. He wondered just how many people had been ensnared by her nature.

"Alright! Hey, do you think she could make us some ramen?" Yusuke sheepishly asked as if Kurama held any sway over Kagome's decisions.

However, Kuwabara and Kurama leveled slight glares at the young man. "Urameshi! You better not be using Kagome for free ramen!"

"I'm not that kind of person, Kuwa_bara_!" And so, another one of the infamous fights between the two friends began. If Kurama had not lived two lives fighting constantly, he would have been surprised at how well they could hold back on each other and actually follow him as they traded blows and insults. Though, the fact they were fighting over his sister (the fact that she wasn't fully related to him didn't matter) irked him to no end. As if either of them would even get his permission to take her out on even one date.

He wished he could say that neither of them had any desire in Kagome in that way, that they just wanted to be friends, but he really couldn't. With Kuwabara, maybe, but not with Yusuke. He had watched them trade jabs and quips in a semi-flirtatious way far too many times for his liking. And if Yusuke wasn't careful, he just might have to steal away Keiko from him in an attempt to get him to keep away from his sister.

"Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-chan... We're here, and please don't start any fights in the house. Kagome and okaasama do not need to see that side of you two." No sooner had those words left his mouth did he see the two of them separate, looking no worse for the wear. Only slight bruises marred Kuwabara, but that was to be expected, at the very least. Entering his home, he slid off his shoes, "Okaasama, I'm home.. I brought a couple of my friends along, too."

Shiori greeted them with a soft smile and sad eyes, "Welcome home, Shuichi-kun... And who are your two friends?"

"Urameshi, Yusuke."

"Kuwabara, Kazuma."

Both of them answered at seeing the warning in Kurama's eyes. If there was one thing they learned, it's that they don't mess with Kurama. They already had an idea of how ruthless the former thief could be, and had no desire to see more. "Where is oneesan, okaasama?"

The sadness in Shiori's eyes became even more pronounced as she turned away from them. "The hospital called not too long ago for Kagome. Something about her little brother..."

* * *

The pain of waiting around for information was nearly unbearable. Kagome wondered if having someone to wait around with would make it more bearable, but there was really no one she could ask to be here with her. Normally she would be here with Higurashi-san and Jiichan, but they were already dead. Thinking of that was really something she didn't need to be, it made her face the possibility that Souta could die. That was not something she needed to be focused on, she needed to stay positive, for both their sakes.

All her earlier work at pushing aside her grief threatened to come undone with each minute that passed by, taunting her with its reminder about how short any time spent with loved ones is far too short. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if Souta died now without knowing how much she loved having him as her little brother. Throughout the time she had been awake, small memories were starting to come back to her, and she could remember just how much Souta did for her. Though faint, she did remember.

All the times her friends would give her the notes and homework she missed, all because her brother asked them to. Though she desperately wished she could recall why she was missing so much school, the pretense of illnesses just didn't seem plausible. But he was always there, making sure she didn't miss anything important going on.

_"There's a test tomorrow?! Thanks for letting me know, I'll be sure to tell Kagome!"_

His voice still echoed in her mind, threatening to bring her even closer to tears. It made her regret so much; she didn't think she ever once thanked him. That's why he had to live, so she could make it all up to him. Really, what had she done to deserve two spectacular little brothers?

"You just can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?" The angry, entirely female, shout brought Kagome's attention to the woman, along with everyone else's. It was a rather out-of-place sight in the waiting room: a woman standing angrily over a man who had a very bright hand-print on his cheek.

"I couldn't help myself, my dearest Sango... You are simply too beautiful for your own good!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she chuckled at their antics. She could almost swear that she knew them, but she had really no memories of them. Just two people who acted similar... Those times seemed so long ago, as if they were in the not-so-distant past, instead of just a year ago.

The names and appearances of those two who were once so dear to her were so close to being in her grasp. Just a little more time, and she would be willing to bet money that she could remember. They were such dear people to her, almost like she could consider them siblings, and it hurt so much that, that was all she could recall. "Oneesan," She glanced behind her to see her other little brother and two of his friends. The genuine concern that shone in their eyes was all she needed to break down.

"Shuuichi-kun," Was all she managed to get out before throwing herself on the aforementioned red-head, trusting him to catch her and provide the shoulder she so desperately needed.

* * *

_"Before Kikyou-sama ended up like this... There was an opportunity to vanquish Naraku with my kazaana." The deep blues of a houshi robe were the only thing she could make out about the male who was speaking. He seemed so very familiar, but she just couldn't recall who he was.  
_

_"Houshi-sama," the woman next to him spoke with such sad emotion, it seemed like there was a cloud of sorrow blanketing them all. Even there, in her dreams, Kagome couldn't escape the sorrow that was over-taking her in the waking world.  
_

_"But I was afraid of death... and was hesitant to open my kazaana. I was.."_

_"Houshi-sama, Kikyou... I believe that she had you stay with us for my sake..."_

"Hey, Kagome-chan," The shaking was becoming more pronounced as she realized it was Yusuke trying to shake her awake. Groaning softly, she pulled herself from the dream she was having and off of Yusuke's lap. "There's a nurse here who needs to talk to you."

"Kikyou-san?" Kagome sleepily asked, still trying to blink away the post-sleep blurriness. The name seemed so familiar to her, barely recalling it had made an appearance in her dream... Perhaps her presence was the reason why her name popped up in it.

The older version of herself with gray eyes stood before her, sorrow written into every crease of her face. "Kagome-san... Could we speak over there?" she pointed off to the side, and Kagome nodded before walking away with her. The three young men who had each taken up a spot near her could only look on worriedly as the two women talked.

After Kagome's initial breakdown on Kurama, she calmed down enough to tell them that Souta was in surgery, that his body was starting to shut down. They didn't know what to say to her as she started blaming herself for not coming around to see him more, to talk to him and let him know that she still cared. It tore at them to see such a giving woman break apart right in front of them as they came to understand just how close she was to her half-brother. Surprisingly, it was Yusuke who managed to get her to smile with some trademark, smart-ass comment. Seeing her smile through her tears helped ease a bit of Kurama's anger when she then hugged the younger boy.

Their interest in each other really wouldn't be beneficial to Yusuke's health if it developed more. But he did manage to keep himself in check when Kagome fell asleep against the detective a little while later, even though he was literally seeing red. Kuwabara couldn't help but make a few comments about it that didn't help his mood at all, but thankfully Yusuke realized that the only thing keeping him from being murdered by an over-protective brother was the fact that Kagome was laying on him. As if he would endanger his sister just to fulfill a homicidal urge.

But all three of them jumped up and ran over to the two women as they saw Kagome crumple to the ground. As they got closer, they could hear her sobs and see the tears that she couldn't stop. Catching the tail-end of what the nurse was saying was more than enough to tell them just what had happened: "...I am truly sorry for your loss."

Higurashi Souta was dead. Dead without knowing his sister's gratitude, and taking his link to Kagome's past with him. Once again, the three of them were helpless, not knowing what to do to comfort a crying woman, especially one they considered a friend, and a sister. Holding her and running his hands through her hair like she had done for him their first night together was all Kurama could do as she cried.


	8. Beware of Brothers

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_. _InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 8: Beware of Brothers  
_

* * *

It had been only two days since the tragedy that struck Kagome. It seemed as if sorrow would follow her around no matter what, but Kurama couldn't help wondering how much more his sister would have to suffer through. There had to be some reason all of this was happening to her, and he would do whatever was necessary to figure it out. Perhaps the answer would be revealed as she remembered more.

The kitsune soul he harbored in his body refused to allow him to focus on what the teacher was saying. His sister was hurting emotionally and there was nothing he could do about it. It tore at him. There were only two people in all the realms that he cared about, and when one of them was in pain, he wanted to seek retribution. But what could he do to feelings and memories?

Much to the concern of his many fans, he once again began chewing on his pencil's eraser. For the second time they had to wonder if their genius was ill. If they only knew his mind was plagued with the intriguing puzzle his step-sister was giving him. From what he had managed to gather about her, it was seeming too much like she had been fighting for her life against demons. The scars on her back and sides told him she had been in a few situations where her life was on the line. Her dulled spiritual senses were too similar to Kuwabara's for his liking. And given her spiritual senses, she was far too comfortable around demonic auras for him to not be suspicious of just what she had been doing in her past.

Yet, he was sure he would have felt it if demons had been in the Ningenkai and if battles had taken place here. Even if a barrier concealed the actual aura and power, he would still sense the barrier. And there had been nothing of the sort in the Ningenkai. He didn't want to consider the possibility that it was possible she could have been in the Makai. No, that was something he didn't even want to think of.

Perhaps later in the day, after making sure Kagome was alright, he would see what information he could get out of KoEnma.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome-chan!" A loud, gruff voice called out from the entrance to the little ramen shop. Said woman looked up from the table she was cleaning at hearing the familiar voice before smiling brightly at the person.

"Kazuma-kun, it's nice to see you! Out of school already?" She gathered up the empty plates in her hands as she looked at the clock. "Hm, perhaps the question I should ask is: Did you go to school today?"

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I did show up before I started to feel ill... Then I headed over to the arcade for the cure!"

She laughed and shook her head. "You should be more serious about your schooling, Kazuma-kun. However, it's not like I can talk... Anyways, please sit down and," Kagome paused in the middle of her sentence, a loud crash catching her and Kuwabara's attention. "Inuyaska..? Was that you?"

A muffled, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine! Just slipped..." reached their ears. Neither of them looked too convinced as Inuyaska just didn't seem to be the type of person to slip. Kuwabara didn't believe his excuse because he felt the slightest trace of spiritual energy right after Kagome said "sit down" before it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. It was too strange to be a coincidence.

"Well, alright. If you say so," Kagome said in an incredulous tone, letting Inuyaska know just how much she believed him. She turned to Kuwabara and pointed to a place at the counter, "Anyways, as I was saying, have a seat and I'll whip you up a bowl of ramen."

Kuwabara nodded before taking a seat where she indicated. Kurama had already shared what he had found out about Kagome with him and Yusuke, letting them know just what they were getting into before meeting her. Feeling that trace of energy and seeing how much she smiled and seemed happy reinforced Kurama's words. She had been involved in something supernatural. Something that involved much death for her to manage to keep on going after suffering as many losses as she had.

A finger poking his forehead caused his attention to focus in on the smiling woman he had just been thinking of. Seeing her eyes at such a close range allowed him to actually _see_. Perhaps this was what Kurama and Yusuke, and even maybe Hiei, could see when they looked at her: all the sadness, the weight of a forgotten burden, and helplessness that lurked beneath the happiness. "I have to wonder what's on your mind for you to go this long without noticing your ramen is already done."

He looked down at the noodle-filled bowl, surprised that he didn't notice it before. "Ah, thank you, Kagome-chan! I didn't even notice you had finished it..."

She only smiled as he began to eat, "Thinking deeply will do that to a person."

"Kagome-chan," Kuwabara spoke up after a moment, "would you mind me asking how you manage to move on with your life so soon? If I lost my sister, I don't think I'd ever get over it."

The smile on her face turned sad, "I don't mind at all... And truthfully, I don't think I'll ever get over his death, or my family's for that matter. I know it doesn't seem like I mourn, but I do. There's not a day that goes by that I don't feel the void in my heart where they used to be... I just know none of them would want me to stop living my life and become stuck in the past. They all would want to see me smile, especially Souta. Not all that long ago, I remember him saying that he wished he could be like me and always find a reason to smile."

"You're starting to remember?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded her head before smiling brightly. "Being around you, Shuuichi, Yusuke, Keiko, and even Hiei has helped me to remember a lot. You all are so similar to people I used to know... It helps me remember.. But don't take that to mean I don't see you all as yourselves because I do! You all are so unique in your own ways that there's no way I could mistake you for the people I used to know."

"Well, that's good to hear," A familiar voice chimed in from behind Kuwabara, "because I was starting to worry you only kept us around to remind you of those people."

A very light blush appeared on Kagome's face as she saw Yusuke, "As if I would be so mean."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Yusuke gave her a roguish grin before he turned to Kuwabara and smacked him upside his head. "Did you forget about the tape, doofus!?"

Kuwabara stood up and looked down at Yusuke angrily, "Dammit, I'm not a doofus, Urameshi!"

"And yet, who's the one who left school and forgot about our new mission!?"

"...You actually went to school today?"

Before Yusuke could hit Kuwabara again, Kagome quickly stood in-between them, hoping neither of them would be tempted to continue the fight. "Yusuke-kun, I'm sorry for keeping Kazuma-kun. I should've realized he probably had some important business to take care of rather than talk to me... Since this 'tape' seems to be important, and my place is closer... That is to say... You both could come over and watch it..?" She asked nervously as her earlier blush became a bit darker.

* * *

What Kurama had been expecting at his home was not what greeted him. While it was Saturday and only a half-day at school, it didn't mean he was expecting to see Yusuke or Kuwabara in his home before he even got home. Especially when his school was closer to his home than theirs. Nor did he expect them to be huddled around his VCR, trying to figure out how to work it. The soft humming coming from the kitchen let him know just how they got into his house.

He couldn't fault his sister for being the kind, caring person that she was, but she was just too nice, too trusting. Those traits all lead to the the same thing: falling in love too easily. And his big sister was definitely starting to fall for the detective that apprehended him. Just because he knew Yusuke was a great guy, along with the fact that he _possibly_ did owe him for that whole Forlorn Hope incident, did not mean he would just hand over his sister to him. Nobody would ever be deserving of his sister. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. He was a kitsune at heart, after all.

"Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-kun, Perhaps you should ask for help before you end up breaking something?" He smoothly asked, taking a small amount of enjoyment at seeing them jump in surprise. And they called themselves Spirit World Detectives.

"Alright then, Fox Boy, help us out!" Yusuke playfully shouted, more than glad to have someone else do his work for him.

Kurama sighed heavily before hitting the power button on the VCR. "So... How did you run into oneesan?"

To Kurama's surprise it was Kuwabara who grinned sheepishly, "That's kind of my fault... I forgot Urameshi said something about a mission and needing my VCR, and I ended up bugging Kagome at work for some ramen..."

Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly. While he understood that it was inevitable they would all become friends, not to mention the fact that he was hoping they would, it didn't mean he liked the thought of them visiting her at work. He really didn't like the thought of Yusuke visiting her at work either; he knew there was attraction building between them. "You both should be more responsible."

Yusuke leaned forward, looking straight into Kurama's eyes, "Subtlety isn't really my strong point, Kurama, so just say what you mean."

Sparing only a glance towards the kitchen to make sure Kagome wouldn't be coming out anytime in the very near future. "I am more than sure you know exactly what I'm saying, Yusuke. If you keep on relying on her kindness and feelings, and inadvertently hurt her, I will make you regret it." His voice was soft, but there was no mistaking the threat in his words. He was a brother determined to keep his sister from more sadness.

"Welcome home, Shuuichi-kun! I didn't hear you come in," Kagome's pleasant voice had Kurama and Yusuke pulling away from each other and masking the seriousness of the conversation they just had.

With a smile purely for his older sister, Kurama took the tea tray from her, "I just got home, oneesan. Did you only work half-a-day today?"

"Yes, Inuyaska and Kaede refused to let me work a full day," Kagome sighed softly before turning her attention to the TV and Kuwabara. "Oh, did you figure out how to get it all set-up?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, Kurama helped us out."

"Kurama?"

Kurama sighed, "Kurama is a...nickname of mine."

They all watched as her face became thoughtful as she stared at Kurama. For all intents and purposes, it seemed as if she was trying to figure out how he got the name of Kurama, but she was really focused on the image of someone much younger. Someone with the same vibrant hair color, and eyes not exactly green, but more teal. That same evasive nature, the protectiveness that Kurama was showing was just too similar to the actions of another. One with the same nature... With a tail?

Shaking her head slightly as if it would help to remove the image she was seeing, she smiled brightly. "I almost have to wonder if you have any more names I need to be made aware of... Anyways, enjoy your tea and video, I'm going to go take a nap... Oh, and Yusuke-kun, Kazuma-kun? It appears the toddler on the screen is speaking to you both."

Three pairs of curious eyes watched her leave. They had heard KoEnma say that normal humans would only be able to see static, now the question was: How different was she?


	9. The Scent of Time

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_. _InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 9: The Scent of Time  
_

* * *

The days passed easily by, lost in a sea of normality. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would to realize that she lost one family. While there were massive holes in her heart where Jiichan, Mama and Souta existed, her memories and the love she felt for them still existed. Those things made it easier for her to get through the days. Along with the wonderful support from Shiori and Shuuichi, and all the other friends she had made. They didn't ask or push or judge, they simply treated her normally. Also, they didn't mind if she couldn't help her tears sometimes.

Shuuichi and his friends were truly god-sends. Really, what had she done to deserve an awesome little brother such as he?

The sound of a loud engine caught her attention, forcing her to look for what could make such a noise. A grinning Yusuke on a motorcycle greeted her eyes. She walked over to him, head tilted in curiosity. Kagome didn't know he had a motorcycle, she didn't even know if he had a license.

"Yo! Just get offa work, Kagome?"

She smiled and nodded, "I did.. What are you doing here?" While he may not know it, he had helped her out the most. Kagome relied on his teasing nature to keep on smiling and pushing through the bad moments.

Not to mention, she relished that she could cause him to act just a little bit unsure of himself. "Ah... Well... Thought you could use a ride home?"

Kagome giggled despite herself, "Too bad for you I'm not heading home, Yusuke-kun."

"Where ya headed then?"

"I'm meeting Shuuichi at the shrine I grew up at," she replied softly, her earlier thoughts coming back to her mind. "I need to put Souta to rest alongside Mama and Jiichan.."

Ever since he had met her, he couldn't stand her looking sad. There was something so wrong about a sad expression on her face; she was more suited for laughter and happiness. "You don't look like you're carrying ashes around with you."

She blushed softly at feeling his eyes rake over her form, "Shuuichi is holding onto them for me."

"Well then, hop on!"

Her eyes widened, "You really want to take me there? If Shuuichi sees..."

He shrugged, "Like I'd let him see me. Now get on."

Kagome bit her bottom lip slightly, still unsure. Shuuichi did have a way of knowing whenever she had spent any amount of time with Yusuke, and while she could understand why he didn't like her spending time with him, it didn't stop her from wanting to. And that want made her unable to say "No" whenever he came around. It was why she found herself getting onto his bike behind him and wrapping her arms around him as he started it.

"Yusuke-kun? Do you even have a-..." Her question was lost under the noise of the engine, and was soon forgotten in an adrenaline rush as he sped off.

Yusuke couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at hearing her squeal, and feeling her clutch him tighter as they sped through the streets of Tokyo. While he had offered the ride because he had a feeling she was the type of girl to enjoy the initial adrenaline rush, he did have ulterior motives. Just once he wanted to know what it would feel like to have her holding onto him for dear life, trusting him to not let any harm come to her. That feeling was the one thing he was jealous over Kurama for being able to have. Also he couldn't deny that he loved the feel of her breasts pressed into his back and the feel of her hands around his waist. He _was_ almost fifteen, after all.

He was unprepared for her to linger around as long as she did after they said goodbye. It made him unable to leave, he didn't want to be his normal self and just drive away without seeing her make it up the stairs. Even with Keiko he never cared enough to see she made it anywhere safely, but then he knew she could take care of herself. Kagome was different: she was fragile underneath, and he didn't even know how hard she could hit.

Kagome fidgeted nervously for a moment, battling with what she knew she should do and what she wanted to do. Her impulse won; her lips lightly brushing against his cheek. Blushing greatly, she whispered a weak "Thanks" before turning and running up the shrine steps. Yusuke didn't move from his spot, the shock of feeling her soft lips against his cheek had rendered him immobile. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not _that_. Kurama was sure to kill him if he ever found out.

* * *

Kurama was beyond curious. While he was a kitsune at heart and it didn't take much to get him curious, it was intensified whenever it involved his sister. With how she had been fidgeting, along with the blush that lingered on her face when she arrived, he knew something had happened. He had heard the noise of what sounded like a motorcycle, and Kagome refused to answer any of his questions about how she made it to the Shrine so quickly. It was all adding up to one thing.

She had spent time with Yusuke again.

While he was glad his sister had a crush on someone, he just didn't want it to be on him. Anyone else but one of his friends. It made things complicated. Plus he didn't really think he'd be setting a good example for teamwork if he ever had to kill Yusuke for breaking Kagome's heart.

"Shuuichi-kun?"

Kagome's soft voice interrupted his thoughts and brought his attention to her. He was once again reminded of her vulnerable she seemed, standing in the middle of an old life, clutching the ashes of her final link to that life. However that was just how she seemed. She kept on surprising him with her inner strength. Most would simply curl in on themselves after losing as much as she had, but she kept on finding a reason to smile. "Yes, oneesan?"

"Would you like to see a bit more of the shrine while we're here? I know you are probably interested in Goshinboku?"

Kurama nodded his head; she knew him far too well. "It seems someone has been watching me eye the tree of your shrine?"

She smiled sheepishly as she lead him closer to the ancient tree that seemed able to comfort anyone nearby. "Well, I also do remember how obsessed you were with roses and other plants when we were toddlers."

That knowledge shocked him: most couldn't remember anything from before their fourth year. Yet here she was, proving that she remembered. "I didn't know you remembered that..."

"Yes, strange, isn't it?" She whispered, not intending for Kurama to here, though he did. He didn't comment on it, he simply let her enjoy a moment of silence, basking in the aura of the tree.

"I believe this shrine has a legend to it. One that takes place about five-hundred years ago in the Sengoku Jidai," Kurama said out loud though it was mostly to himself.

Kagome continued to stare thoughtfully at the Goshinboku, "Which legend is it?"

"I never paid much attention to it," he answered truthfully. And he never had. In his days as the youko Kurama, he had no interest in the jewel that could grant power. He had been powerful without the jewel as he was already five-hundred years old when it resurfaced. "But I believe it had to deal with a jewel called the Shikon no Tama."

Her free hand came up to grasp the bauble laying innocently against her throat as she tried to remember why that name sounded so familiar. Kurama turned to look at her when he saw a tiny pink flash out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked, all he saw was his sister standing in front of an ancient tree with faded blue eyes that looked as old as Goshinboku. "Do you know the legend, oneesan?"

She softly shook her head, "I don't think I've ever heard it. But at the same time, I think I knew it once..." Stepping closer to the ancient tree that had always comforted her, her hand let go of her bauble to touch a part of the tree that looked more like a scar. It was as if something had prevented bark from growing there for a while.

"It almost makes you wonder what happened there, no?"

Kagome nodded distractedly. She could almost see a young boy dressed in red pinned to that very spot, looking asleep to the world. He had the cutest silver dog ears, too. When she tried to focus more on the image of the dog-eared boy the red of his clothes became the crimson red eyes that haunted most of her dreams. She gasped softly as she could hear the maniacal laughter that always accompanied those eyes, but also the sound of glass cracking. As if something had shattered.

She quickly pulled her hand back as though she had been burned. Those images hurt her mind and heart far too much for her liking as if they were something she wasn't ready to remember. At Kurama's concerned look, she smiled softly. "It does make you wonder what happened... Anyways, I should head in and put him to rest.. I'll only be a moment."

* * *

As the sun began its trek closer to twilight, Kurama and Kagome left her shrine and headed towards home. It had taken Kagome a little longer than she planned as she found her grief and nostalgia to be too overwhelming. There was something about her shrine that tried to force her to remember memories she couldn't. People and events she couldn't entirely recall kept flashing in her mind, and she could hear conversations that she couldn't actually hear. And each little thing felt so familiar, it nearly broke her heart that she couldn't remember especially since it seemed most where memories that revolved around her deceased family.

"Oneesan?" He waited until he had her attention before continuing, "I've been meaning to tell you to be careful with Yusuke."

He heard her sigh softly, "I know what I'm doing. If I end up being hurt, then it'll be my fault. He _is_ younger than me, you know... And I don't really have to worry about any other girls after his attention, now do I, Shuuichi-kun?"

If it hadn't been for the fact that she managed to turn this line of conversation around on him already, he would have laughed at how kitsune she was acting. However since she did, his eyes narrowed slightly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, oneesan."

"Uh-huh," she said teasingly. "Then I guess it's some other handsome young red-head who's been spending most of his free time with Keiko and having lunch together most days too?"

If he didn't harbor the soul of a thousand-year old kitsune thief, he would have risen to her taunt. Instead he said, "Perhaps it was. I do spend most of my free moments with you."

Kagome smiled secretively, he was trying so hard to deny his growing attachment to Keiko. She really hoped something came of it because she thought they were perfect for each other. They could match wits and would always be learning something new from each other, not to mention neither would allow the other to walk all over them. In her eyes, that was the best kind of relationship to have: one where both were equal.

"Kurama."

Their attention was pulled to the fire demon who appeared on the other side of Kurama without them noticing.

Hiei's appearance worried Kurama greatly, he normally went out of his way to avoid being where humans could see him. "What are you doing here, Hiei?"

"Remember the mission I told you about?" Kagome glanced at the two of them curiously. She had no idea as to what they were talking about, but seeing, and feeling, their bodies tense caused her to be wary as well. Kurama nodded slightly in response before Hiei continued, "He approaches."

Kagome looked forward to see a very tall and fit man head towards them. The feeling he gave off caused the hairs at the nape of her neck to stand on end. He was dangerous, and something was telling her he wasn't human either. They stopped before they could come within touching distance of each other.

"I've come to greet you. I think you already know what this is about. You are already in the Urameshi team. Rally the humans. You're too soft with them," he told them bluntly as he turned around to head back the way he came. "You are free to choose the fifth. How many matches?"

"You'll see." Kagome had never heard Shuuichi speak so coldly or dangerously before, and it frightened her. For the first time she acknowledged that her own step-brother gave off the feeling of other-worldly danger. And after hearing that tone and feeling the murderous auras they were all giving off, she didn't want to know what they were discussing. Somehow she knew she had already seen enough fighting and bloodshed to last her a lifetime.


	10. An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_. _InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 10: An Offer She Couldn't Refuse  
_

* * *

Faded blue eyes regarded the enigma sitting before her. It seemed she wasn't the only mysterious one in the family. Memories of her very early childhood came to mind when she used to see a pale figure dressed in white with nine tails and fox ears over the physical image of her little brother. Shuuichi, or Kurama, was almost a complete opposite in looks to the fox in white. Her little brother had lightly tanned skin, rich red hair, and eyes that reminded her of the color of spring leaves. She didn't know yet if he acted similar to that fox, but had a feeling that he did in some ways. Somehow she knew the way of foxes, and could tell her brother did as well. It was completely perplexing.

"Oneesan? Is something wrong?"

She smiled softly at Shuuichi and shook her head, "Not really... I'm just thinking over a few things."

He threw his drink away, and focused his piercing green eyes and attention completely on her. The watcher was now the watched, or perhaps she never had been the watcher. "Thinking over what?"

"Last night... What exactly were you three talking about?"

He paused for a moment, and she had been around him long enough to know exactly what that pause stood for. He was trying to find a way to conceal the truth without exactly lying. His half-truths were far too sound and logical for her to find a discrepancy to latch on to. "The last mission was one only Yusuke and Kuwabara went on..."

"The one that was on the tape with the talking toddler?"

Kurama chuckled softly, "Yes, that one... Well, they didn't close it entirely. The person they were to...apprehend...managed to escape."

"And it was that man that approached us last night, wasn't it?" her voice was soft as she asked. She didn't like the thought of any of them, especially Yusuke, having to deal with men that dangerous.

He nodded, "Yes, Toguro. There is a new mission we will all be needing to go on to finally apprehend him. It will be a martial arts tournament we'll have to go to."

"But you won't have to fight, will you?" His silence was enough of an answer to her question. While she didn't like that he would have to, she accepted it. For some reason the idea of him fighting didn't bother her, she knew he could take care of himself. And sometimes, fighting was the only way. "However, what did he mean by, 'Rally the humans?' He's human, too, isn't he?"

Kurama sighed and resisted the urge to fidget. This was one question he hoped never to answer. He never wanted Kagome to know about the world he was involved in even if she had been a part of the same world. After everything that happened, she deserved some peace of mind. Yet he knew that he couldn't lie to her, she was too perceptive when it came to lies. Not to mention he would never be able to live with himself if he directly lied to her.

"Hey, Kurama!" Both Kagome and Kurama turned around at the familiar shout. Kagome watched her brother worriedly as his entire body reflected the serious expression on his face. Ever since last night she had been watching him closely, trying to figure out exactly what had changed.

"Kuwabara-chan, what brings you here?"

The tall red-head came to a stop near them, panting hard, "Hello, Kagome-chan... I didn't see you there!"

She smiled fondly, "It's OK, Kazuma-kun."

"Kuwabara?" the serious tone finally made its appearance in Kurama's voice.

A sheepish smile appeared on Kuwabara's face, "Sorry, Kagome-chan, but I need to talk to Kurama in private."

Worry crept up in her blue eyes, but she nodded, "Alright, I'll continue heading home. I'll see you there, Shuichi-kun."

Both males watched her walk ahead of them before continuing with the conversation they both knew was going to take place. "Yusuke told me about the tournament yesterday. Do you know about it?"

"Yes. Toguro approached Hiei and myself last night. Is there something bothering you about this?"

Kuwabara nodded. While he may be a punk, he had no qualms about asking for help, unless he was asking Yusuke or Hiei, "I need to become stronger."

"We all do. Toguro's power is truly immense," he said more to himself, but at Kuwabara's crestfallen look he knew he had heard. "I'll be needing a sparring partner, if you're interested, Kuwabara-chan?"

"When will we start?"

The fox container appeared thoughtful for a moment, weighing everything in his mind. "Let's start tomorrow. We'll be needing to make the most out of these two months. I'm sure Yusuke and Hiei will be as well."

* * *

It was amazing how quickly a month could fly by especially when the time was filled with work and solitude. Ever since Kuwabara approached them she had barely seen her brother or any of his friends. The moments she would get to see him where filled with worry and concern. Always he would be drained of energy, and so would be Hiei and Kuwabara. Many times there would be bruises and lacerations adorning their bodies. It was enough to cause her to get gray hair prematurely. The fact that they had hardly heard from Yusuke, and none had seen him, only made her worry worse.

She had used this time to get closer to Shiori though. But the older woman often spent her nights away from home since she had met a nice gentleman. He was widowed and had a son as well. Kagome found it amusing that his son's given name was also Shuuichi. If they ever married, which it did look like they would, it was sure to cause much confusion in their home. While she dreaded the lonely nights and days she spent at home, she was beyond happy for her step-mother. If anyone deserved happiness and a wonderful guy, it was Shiori.

As much as she loved knowing both Shiori and Shuuichi were moving on with their lives, doing whatever it was they were doing, it hurt to know she couldn't do the same. When one couldn't remember the moments that defined one and made one into the person they were today, how could one ever hope to move into the future? One could make it from moment to moment, but without that past, the mistakes and memories that had been made, it was hard to look into the future to try and plan it.

She felt helplessly left behind. An assertive knock sounding from the front door had her pushing away those thoughts and heading to see who it was. When her fingers curled around the door knob, she found herself hesitating. It was as if she unconsciously knew she wouldn't like seeing who was on the other side or that something monumental was about to happen.

"Hello, Kagome," a sinister, yet familiar, voice said to her as soon as she opened the door.

Her heart caught in her throat from fear at seeing the same crimson eyes that haunted most of her dreams. The reason for her fear, she still didn't know yet. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

A genuinely concerned smile appeared on his face, "Yes, we knew each other once. I sought you out as soon as I heard about your condition."

Something about his words seemed off to her, as if he was lying about something. Yet he did seem to know her, and she could vaguely remember someone that looked like him. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you..."

"Naraku. And I'm not all that surprised you don't remember me, we didn't part on the best of terms. However I would like to make it up to you, since that was my fault. I want to help you remember."

As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to invite him inside. He gave off the same feeling she often got from Hiei and from Shuuichi at times. There was also the feeling that he had killed many surrounding him. It made her skin crawl from wanting to get rid of the feeling. She realized though that this was probably the only chance she would have to find out about her past, and custom dictated it. "Well then, why don't you come inside and we can discuss my past over tea?"

To her relief he declined it, "Sorry, but I can't stay long. You probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you. There is a way I can show you some of it, there'll be a martial arts tournament held in a month. When you get there, you'll see what I mean." He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew an envelope. "In there, you'll find your invitation, and directions on how to get there. It would be in everyone's best interest for you to attend."

She hesitantly reached out to grab it somehow knowing that if she did, it would completely change her life now. Was changing the present truly worth reclaiming the past? Her fingers latched onto the envelope, taking it from his possession and into hers. "Thank you, I'll be sure to attend."

He nodded before turning to walk away, "Remember, it takes place in a month." She never saw the baleful smirk that graced his face, changing his entire countenance.


	11. Shaken Perceptions

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_. _InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 11: Shaken Perceptions  
_

* * *

She waited until it was almost time for her to leave to say something to Kaede and Inuyaska. After all the chairs had been put up and the counters and cooking implements had been cleaned, she approached Kaede. She wondered how they would take the knowledge of knowing she would be gone for a week. It almost made her feel like she was abusing their kindness, going on vacation after working for them for only half-a-year.

"Be there something ye need, child?" Kaede's question caused her to smile softly even though her guilt flared up all the more.

Steeling her resolve, Kagome nodded, "Yes. I just wanted you to know that next week, I'll be going on vacation for a week."

Inuyaska stared at her with curiosity as did Kaede, "Where're ya going?"

"I was invited to a tournament by someone who once knew me. He said he knew who I was and it would be better if he showed me instead of tell me about my past... I couldn't afford to pass up this opportunity."

Kaede and Inuyaska shared an uneasy look, one that unsettled Kagome. Perhaps accepting his invitation was not one of her better ideas. "What be that man's name?"

"H, he said it was Naraku," Kagome said.

They shared another look, one that held knowledge and displeasure. It almost seemed like they knew who he was, which would then mean that they possibly knew who she was. Which just didn't make any sense and caused her head to spin.

"Keh, do whatever the hell you want!" Inuyaska said before heading back into the back room.

Kaede sighed heavily, appearing too old for the news Kagome had just told them, "Alright, child. But be warned, not all who offer help are to be trusted, nor are all answers to be pleasant."

"What do you mean by that Kaede-obaasan?"

Yet Kaede only waved her off and out the door, "Head on home already child, before ye mother starts to worry. We shall see you back here in two weeks, ye will need this week to get ready for ye trip. Remember to have fun."

Before Kagome could utter a protest she found herself outside the little ramen shop and the door locked behind her. For an old woman, she sure moved incredibly fast. There was nothing she could do but use the extra week to pack up a few things and spend some time with Shiori and her fiancé. She never noticed the soft glow the bauble hanging around her neck had been giving off, and it soon faded as did the thoughts of Naraku and the mysterious reactions of Inuyaska and Kaede.

"This not be good," Kaede muttered as she watched Kagome walk off.

Inuyaska stood behind her, "Yeah, but there ain't much we can't do about it at the moment. We never expected something like this."

"Yet we should have," Kaede said. "Tomorrow, ye should get in touch with Shippou while I contact the others. We shall only step in at the last moment."

"Why? In case that bastard somehow grew a 'kind and caring heart towards humans' while he was gone for five-hundred fucking years!?"

An one-eyed glare from the old woman had shivers crawling up Inuyaska's spine, "Speak to me that way again and ye'll soon find yourself stuck as a human forever, Inuyasha. I say that because sometimes the best way to catch a menace is to let it have what it desires."

* * *

She felt miserable after the boat-ride. There was just something so different and almost inhuman surrounding the crew and Naraku, but she couldn't put her finger on what. There was something deep inside her memories that was tugging at her brain and heart, trying to tell her something, but she had no clue as to what it was. Though, in truth, she did know what it was, however it clashed with what she thought she knew about the world. Demons couldn't exist, could they?

After all, they were nothing more than fairy tales and legends people like her Jiichan told others to teach them some sappy moral lesson. Yet everything was telling her that no, demons did truly exist. For some reason, it didn't sound as outlandish as she first thought and almost like she already knew it. Thinking about it all hurt her head more so than it already did. There was something in the air that caused all her senses and her entire body to be on edge, as if it knew something she did not.

For the third time since accepting the invitation from Naraku, Kagome told herself that this was a very bad idea. She wanted to go back home and wallow in her ignorance. Though if she did that, she knew she would never be able to live with herself. This was possibly the one and only chance she would get to reclaim her past no matter how bad a feeling this entire situation left with her.

That feeling only grew as she walked through the empty halls carrying only a small suitcase as she headed into the main arena. Naraku had told her that he didn't book her a room, only a seat for the rest of the tournament because she would find some very familiar faces among those participating. He didn't tell her who she would find, only that they would be more than willing to let her use one of their rooms.

"Sirs, please calm down! We're going to start the second part!"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the announcer's voice, finally having an indication she was heading in the right direction. However, the next words she heard caused her heart to be lodged in her throat.

"Urameshi versus Mashotsukai!"

Desperation seized control of her body as she ran blindly ahead, trying to make it to the arena to see what was happening. If Yusuke was there, then Shuuichi probably was as well along with Kazuma and Hiei. What were they doing at a martial arts tournament like this?

"And here is the Mashotsukai team!"

She pushed open the doors separating her from what was happening in the tournament and soon found herself swarmed with knowledge and sights she didn't want. Everywhere she looked there were creatures of such size and appearance that she could find nothing human about most of them. Chants of death for the Urameshi team filled the air along with the scent of blood and death. Just what had she gotten herself into?

And down in the arena she could see her little half-brother, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and a masked fighter standing together. They all looked beaten and tired, with most of them exhausted. Though Kazuma was worse off, he was the only one of them unconscious. She didn't want to know what had happened, she just wanted them to live.

Her entire body shook from worry, stress, and some supernatural sense that surrounded her. It was almost too much for her to take, but she managed to endure it. The air changed as it was filled with shouts about a contender that had just appeared, a master of wind called Jin.

"Choose the rules of your combat!"

Fear gripped her heart as she saw Yusuke staring down the red-headed male...who had a horn in his forehead!? Words had been exchanged, she was sure, but she couldn't hear it above the shouts.

"Here we are, the rules have been decided! The body to body!"

Kagome walked forward, completely forgetting about her seat and headed towards the end of the tier she was on. She needed to see what was happening more clearly, she needed to see with her own eyes that they would be fine and walk away from this.

"Before the start," a different announcer came on to say catching everyone's attention, "we're going to proceed with a quick medical examination. The team is going to confront two opponents at a stretch. We must ask that you be patient while the examination is conducted. Thank you."

She wasn't the only one watching in confusion as a seductive young woman appeared and pulled Hiei and the masked fighter away. Something about that woman screamed deceit to Kagome, and she could only hope that someone else noticed it as well. It didn't seem luck was with them as it soon became apparent that they were held in the small medical tent by a barrier or some sort of spell.

Her hopes of seeing them all walk away were fading fast. They should have been alerted when she didn't even give Kazuma a second glance and he was clearly more wounded than any of them. Tears began to gather in her eyes as another announcement came on.

"After examination, Hiei and the masked fighter are declared unable to fight, they will submit to appropriate medical treatment!"

She couldn't bear to watch the arena anymore. Everything was starting to blur together. She had been so stupid to take Naraku's invitation! This was no place for her, and no place for her to remember any of her memories. Really, what had she been hoping to accomplish by coming here?

"Let's go! Kurama versus Gama!"

...Kurama? Wasn't that what Yusuke and Kazuma sometimes called Shuuichi? Ignoring the chants of death towards Kurama, Kagome brought her head up to look at the arena. Though she didn't want to watch, she couldn't find the strength to look away at seeing her little brother, bruised, tired and wearing torn clothes standing up against a demon with paintbrushes.

It was with morbid awe that she watched the demon call Gama paint weird designs all over his body, pulling forth his aura and increasing his power. Her heart once again jumped into her throat as she saw him speed towards her little brother, fully intent on landing a deadly blow on him. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the railing in front of her tightly as Kurama jumped out of the way, only to not see Gama also change direction and head towards him again.

At the last second, and with a feat only available to a martial artist, Kurama managed to dodge the punch Gama once again tried to land on him. As much as she hated fighting, she wished he would start to fight back and end the match soon. She didn't think she could stand watching him get hurt.

Kagome leaned heavily against the railing after Gama somehow managed to land an attack with his paintbrushes. She wasn't entirely sure what happened, but she knew something had. Kurama wasn't evading as quickly as he once had.

"Gama has cast a spell on Kurama! Kurama is in a critical condition!"

She closed her eyes tightly as she watched Gama rush towards her little brother with his paint brushes. It was too much for her to watch and she didn't think she was strong enough to see what had happened to him.

"Kurama is completely immobilized! Will it end soon?"

Despite how much she didn't want to look or to know, she found herself once again looking upon the arena to see Kurama immobilized and his opponent closing in for the kill. Kagome held her breath in trepidation and tried to find the strength to steel herself against what seemed to be inevitable. Yet no one was expecting what happened next.

A deadly looking whip appeared in his hair and managed to cut Gama before he attacked. She had never seen her little brother look so cruel and unforgiving before, and she would be lying if she said it didn't terrify her. Her sweet, polite little brother was proving everything she thought she knew about him wrong. But she couldn't hate him. She just couldn't. If she had been him, she would have said nothing about this other life because it had no place in the world they lived in.

Her minute relief was soon destroyed as she saw Gama continue on with his attacks. How could anyone want to win a battle so badly that they would continue fighting on despite the life-threatening wounds and despite the blood that fell all the more freely with each movement? And when he fell from the blood loss and the announcer started the count, she felt about to relax. Her trembling had stopped at some point, but her fear and anxiety caused cold sweat to cover her entire body. Now she only trembled from the cold. Even though it all seemed like something from her dreams.

When Kurama didn't move and even more strange seals appeared on his body, her fear came back. What had happened down there? Why wasn't he getting off the platform? His opponent was dead, the paint seals should be gone! Yet they weren't, and Kagome's breath came in panicked pants as she watched another opponent get on the platform to face off against her sealed brother.

"No.. Please, Shuuichi... This can't be happening!" she whispered as her vision began to blur. There was too much happening, far too much stress and anxiety. So many things felt familiar to her, yet she didn't know why. Why did she even accept the invitation!

Her grip loosened on the railing as she crumpled to the ground. So much was happening that she didn't want to ever see. She didn't even want to consider the possibility that she might possibly lose another brother. And that would truly break her already broken heart. As the second match started, Kagome slipped into unconsciousness where most people were comforted with dreams. Only her dreams were hardly ever comforting.

* * *

_She watched as a silver-haired man was held immobile in a field of flowers. A monk stood before them, his face revealing his black heart to her eyes. While she didn't know what he had done to her friend, it caused fear to grip her heart. It seemed even in her dreams she couldn't escape the feelings she felt while awake._

_"Just as I thought... Your soul is deteriorating."_

_Kagome shivered at the cruel voice. She didn't want to know what that meant for the half-demon she loved._

_"Your pain was transmitted to me... Through the vines and pollen. She's _dead_, isn't she. The woman you loved most in all the world."_

_Those words tore at her heart. She would've cried if she had any tears left to cry. On the night Kikyou died, she cried her last tears. But it still didn't lessen the pain in her heart at hearing those words. She loved him, but his heart would always belong to her._

_"So depressing, isn't it. That you'd wish to die just to follow after her."_

_"**Shut up!!**"_

_The vines tightened around his legs and her fear and pain gripped her heart even tighter._

_"Your soul will have the finest flavor."_

_She ran forward as her friend was pulled into the field of flowers, his silver hair and ears the last things to disappear._

_"**Inu-..**"_

She bolted upright, moaning in pain when her hand connected painfully with the metal railing. The demons around her looked at her strangely, not wanting to mess with an obviously mentally unstable human woman. Not to mention they would be unable to kill her, humans could only be killed in the matches. They didn't want to test their luck especially with the news that KoEnma was watching the tournament.

With tears falling freely from her eyes at the dream she could barely make sense of, she picked up her suitcase and ran back out. She didn't want to be there anymore. She just wanted to see her little brother and know that he was fine, along with Yusuke and all her other friends.


	12. Faith and Trust

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_. _InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 12: Faith and Trust  
_

* * *

Even though she was no longer inside the stadium, jeers, taunts and the announcer's voice were still heard. The bloodthirsty sounds were no longer deafening and all around her, but now had a muffled quality. It allowed her to think she was somewhere farther away in her mind. A time when she was younger and still had her mother, grandfather and little Souta. Summer days spent underneath the calming Goshinboku. A time and place where there were no demons, no anxiety, no sadness, no missing past.

How she desperately wished she could go back to those days!

Kagome pulled her legs closer to her chest and buried her face in them. While she knew there was something different about her little half-brother and his friends, she never expected anything like this. Nothing so cruel and painful and…abnormal! Her shoulders shook from repressed tears and sobs as the fear she experienced before still lingered. How could it ever fully go away when no matter what she did every fiber of her being was on alert? No to mention, her little brother and his friends were fighting for their lives.

And like a coward, she had run away. Instead of sticking around to see what would happen and shout out encouragement to them, she ran. She just wasn't cut out for that kind of life, even when something deep inside her told her she was.

"What are you doing out here? I expected you to be inside cheering on your brother."

A cold shiver ran up her spine at hearing that familiar sinister voice. Kagome resisted the urge to curl in on herself more, and opted to look up at him. Out of everyone there, he knew the most about her. He was her only link to herself.

"Wh, why did you bring me here?" she cursed herself for her stutter. If only she wasn't on edge as much as she was, she wouldn't have.

He looked down on her condescendingly, as if she was nothing more than a stupid child, "I told you when I gave you the invitation, to help you remember. This was something you needed to see to believe. Would you have believed me if I started talking about demons?"

Kagome shook her head, "No. Because they're nothing more than fairy tales and legends."

If it was possible, his look became even haughtier. "Oh really? How sure are you about that after seeing the people inside the stadium?"

"If demons exist, then why do humans not know about their existence?"

Naraku sat down next to her, and she turned her head away at the smell. This was the first time he had been close enough for her to smell him, and she wished she never had. He smelled of time and poison.

"There are different realms for the inhabitants of the world," he began, and she missed the malicious smirk that passed across his face. "The world you normally reside in is the Ningenkai, and is mainly filled with humans and their stupid animals. Beneath the Human Realm is the Makai. That is where I've lived for centuries, along with the rest of the demonic populace. Above them both is the Reikai, where souls go after the body has died to be judged."

Kagome turned back to look at him in time to see his normal calm face, enraptured by the story. Different realms? Centuries? Her blue eyes held confusion and awe, "You've lived for centuries? How did you get into the Ningenkai? How did we meet? How did my brother get involved in this?"

He chuckled, and that familiar cold chill crawled up her spine. "All in good time, Kagome. But I have lived for centuries. I'm able to cross between the realms because of my...unique...heritage. As for your 'brother,' he's a demon as well. The famed youko known as Kurama. As the youko, he was killed and to save himself, he sent his soul into the human world where it occupied a human fetus without a soul. Thus, Shuuichi was born."

Kagome looked back down at her knees, her eyes and entire countenance revealing her hurt. Her only little brother had kept such a large secret from her. Didn't he trust her enough to tell her about his demonic origins? She chuckled bitterly and shook her head. With how she had overreacted and ran at just seeing demons, she wouldn't have told herself something like that either. However, it got her to thinking about his friends…and Yusuke.

"And Shuu-… Kurama's friends, they're demons, too?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Not all of them. Hiei is an actual demon, while Yusuke and Kuwabara are humans with high spiritual awareness. They all work for the eikai's Junior Ruler, which is how they were dragged into this."

The more that was revealed, and the more she thought on it all, the more is made sense. The supernatural feelings that she picked up from them all, the unforgiving mercilessness that flowed from both her brother and Hiei, the missions they went on, the talking toddler on the videotape…

She looked over at Naraku once again, turning away only when she caught glimpses of the crimson eyes that filled most of her dreams. "You said the 'Junior Ruler' of Reikai… Is it by any chance, a male toddler?"

Surprise flitted across his face for barely a second. He was not expecting her to know that and made him wonder just what else she knew. "Yes, that's his main form."

It all finally made sense. All of it. She wanted to be angry with them for keeping such large secrets from them, but she couldn't. They were all such dear friends to her, and she couldn't fault them for it. Who in their right mind would believe in demons, different realms, and toddlers that ruled over the dead? Naraku had been right -- it was something she needed to see in order to believe.

Naraku watched the emotions appear and disappear across her face. It was one trait of hers that appeared never to go away. Even if she was betrayed and left for dead, she would never be able to hide her emotions. When she changed to understanding forgiveness, he knew his first plan had not been a success. But it also wasn't a complete failure. He had planted the seed of mistrust towards her new friends in her. It would help him succeeded in his second and final plan. After so many centuries, he would finally get what he desired.

"Are you ready to go back in and confront them?"

She nodded, knowing she needed to. Just as if she knew she would never forgive herself if she ran back to the Human World, she also wouldn't be able to if she didn't give them a chance to explain why they never said anything to her.

"Yeah, their match should be over with soon… I'll need to talk to them anyways since I'll be staying in the same room as them, right?"

He nodded in return and watched her head back into the stadium. Before the tournament ended and the week was up, he would have what he wanted… No, what he needed. He had waited for five-hundred years and nothing was going to keep him from his goal.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei tensed as they heard someone approaching them. In their current condition, along with the condition Yusuke and Hiei were in, they would not be able to hold off an adversary. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke were too weak and too drained of energy to sense or hear the approach of the figure, and at the moment only Hiei was able to take any action. Kurama was holding up Yusuke as he was too weak to stand on his own. His fight with Chuu had taken everything out of him.

The only thing that kept Hiei from springing into the action was that the footsteps were far too dainty and loud for a fighter, and that they sounded familiar. As they walked ahead further and the figure continued towards them, they could finally make out who it was. Kagome was walking towards them, suitcase in hand, and looking as if she had been through the most distressing day of her life.

"Oneesan," Kurama said softly, catching the attention of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What is she doing here?" Kuwabara asked the question that was on all of their minds.

They had not spent much time with her over the past two months and they wished they had now. Instead of focusing on training the entire time, they wished they had spent a few more moments with her so they would have been able to talk her out of coming. Or so that they could have known she was even coming. What business did she have at the tournament of darkness for demons?

She stopped before them and looked Kurama and Yusuke in the eyes. Though she understood why they kept so many things from her, it didn't mean it didn't hurt. It felt like a slap in the face to know they didn't trust her enough to tell her themselves.

"Oh shit," Yusuke mumbled underneath his breath. They all had to agree with his sentiments.

"I'm glad all of you are all right. I didn't know any of you could fight like that, I guess I should have had a little more faith in you all," she looked down at the ground then, not wanting to see how badly they all were hurt, and the exhaustion that rolled off of them all.

"Oneesan," Kurama began, feeling desperate to explain for the first time in his life, "please let me explain-…"

Kagome held up her hand to stop him from speaking more. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see how she would react. "Don't worry, I already know everything I need to."

Hiei shifted, boredom becoming evident on his face. As much as he loved seeing his teammates fidget under the weight of her words, he wanted to get back to their room and rest. It wasn't as if he was close to her or anything, so he couldn't really care what she had to say. Unless it was about her past and her lacking aura.

Kuwabara, on the other hand, glanced away from Kagome, opting to stare at the floor instead. He had done a lot of things in his past that he felt bad over, but he had never felt this guilty before. Kagome had been nothing but nice and accepting of him and his ways, and he betrayed it by keeping a secret that big from her. Perhaps it would have been better for him to tell her bits of the truth before it came to this.

Kurama and Yusuke were feeling the worst. Kurama because she was his beloved older sister who he loved as much as his mother. Now, she knew his darkest and most well-kept secret, and it terrified him. Having the soul of a kitsune made him yearn for her affection and praise, and now, it was likely to be taken from him because he omitted the truth. Yusuke was feeling much the same way because he did care about her. He loved how kind and caring she was, along with the fact that she accepted him for who he was. She didn't get upset if he skipped school or pushed his teasing too far.

They were dreading her next words, she knew that much. It made Kagome feel better because if they were feeling guilty, then it meant they only kept it from her because they were afraid of how she would react.

She took a deep breath, and began talking again, "While I wish you all would have told me, I'm glad I finally know. Everything that's happened since we met makes so much sense now that I feel stupid for not realizing it sooner." She smiled brightly, catching them all off-guard, "Next time you guys get involved in something this dangerous or go on another mission, please let me know…"

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara heaved a collective sigh. It was always a good sign when they didn't go running off screaming about demons and lack of trust.

"Don't worry oneesan… We'll be sure to tell you everything from now on."


	13. His Dark Designs

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_. _InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 13: His Dark Designs  
_

* * *

Getting used to the fact that there were demons and tournaments to the death was both hard and easy. Easy because she felt strangely at ease surrounded by them all, and could not even hate her little brother for keeping it from her. Hard because of the strange energy that gathered in the air and settled heavily against her chest, making it difficult to breathe at times.

There were times she felt like all her memories and something else would just explode if she was there one more day...

Then Yusuke would make a goofy remark or get her out into the forest on the island to watch some of their training sessions. It let her forget for a while and pretend to be normal. Or rather, as normal as one could get in her unique situation.

"Kagome-san?" a young woman appeared from behind them. She was beautiful and elegant with a rich voice and crimson lips. Her hair was as dark as ink and her kimono was old-fashioned in its simple design. But what Kagome noticed most were her blood red eyes.

The men around her eyed the obviously demon woman with wary expressions. They held no trust toward most others participating in the tournament. "Who're you?" Kuwabara asked.

The woman pulled out a fan and unfurled it, using it to hide her lower face, "Forgive me, I am Kagura."

Kagome stepped forward, "Are you related to Naraku?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I am. He is what you would call my father. If you don't mind, we have something to discuss with you."

Kurama placed his hand on Kagome's arm, "Whatever you have to discuss with her, you can do so in front of us."

The fan hide Kagura's baleful smirk, "I would be glad to, but the finals are about to start. I believe you are needed there."

Yusuke looked at his watch and swore, "Fuck! She's right."

Kagome smiled and waved them off despite the sinking feeling in her chest, "Go on. I'll be there to cheer you all on, I promise."

They reluctantly left, casting suspicious glances at Kagura. When they were out of sight, Kagura closed her fan. It clicked shut with a tone of finality to Kagome. She swallowed thickly, "What did you want to talk about?"

Kagura walked closer to her with confident steps, "I'm sorry. This isn't something I want to do."

"What --?"

All Kagome felt was a glancing pain to the back of her head before everything went black.

* * *

The unease settled heavily in Kurama's stomach as they waited for the final matches to begin. After the first matches which destroyed the arena, things had been delayed for a few hours. He stayed with Hiei as, despite his better senses, Yusuke and Kuwabara searched for Kagome. They all could do with some of her optimism at the moment to ease some of the tension of waiting. He would be able to breathe easier if he saw that she was fine.

Soft, near delicate steps had him glancing up from his book at Hiei's side. For a second, his heart jumped at the hope that it might be Kagome. But as the footsteps neared, he could hear the heaviness in them that crushed his hope.

The door opened to reveal Keiko smiling at him. "I ran into the guys in the stadium, and they said you were here."

He could only offer a strained smile in return, "Have they found oneesama yet?"

She sat down next to him, placing her hand on top of his, "Not yet. They're still looking though... But everyone is to be back in their seats in a little while. Some Naraku guy has some entertainment or something to show everyone as a treat before the next match."

Kurama's eyes narrowed in though, "You said Naraku, right?"

She nodded, "Yes. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara said it sounded familiar."

"She mentioned his name before the finals started," Hiei spoke as he sat up. His hand went up to rub his forehead as Keiko removed her hand from Kurama's. He smiled at her, soft and quick, and she could not help blushing.

"That's right," Kurama turned to face Hiei. "This doesn't feel like it will end well. We should get Yusuke and Kuwabara."

* * *

Thirty minutes later they had reunited with their teammates and friends in their seats. It was odd to be in the stands surrounded by blood-thirsty demons who wanted them dead during the finals they were supposed to be fighting in. Each of them sat with unease and anxiety as they could find neither Kagome nor Naraku. Not even the female demon who called herself Kagura.

None of it sat well with them.

Juri did not come on as the announcer, but Koto. She still sat in her commentator's box, looking as confused as everyone else. "Well, this has come as a surprise to us all. One of the more mysterious backers of the Dark Tournament, the half-demon Naraku, has asked for an interlude in the finals. He claims to be bringing some entertainment that will be very interesting to all demons watching.

"Everyone, Naraku-sama!" she shouted, pointing to one of the arena entrances.

The sight that greeted Team Urameshi was not what they were expecting of the demon that had brought Kagome to the island. He looked much like Kagura, with the inky mass of hair that flowed to his legs and crimson eyes that held much malice and cruelty, but dampened or enhanced by the cock-sure smile he wore. Aside from those things, he looked and dressed deceptively human-like.

"That guy gives me the creeps with that look," Kuwabara commented.

"As he should," the teenage-looking KoEnma remarked. "Naraku is a slimy fake half-demon."

"Fake half-demon? I thought you were either one or not, like being pregnant," Yusuke said, his eyes never leaving Naraku's approach to the center of the arena...where he should be right now, kicking Toguro's ass.

"Not exactly," KoEnma spoke with forced calm. "From what we can gather, Naraku was human once. He made a pact with a demon and allowed himself to be consumed by demons, his hate and desire transforming him into a half-demon made up of many other demons."

"That doesn't sound too promising for him to be a good person," Botan said.

"Do you know why he'd want Kagome?" Kurama asked.

The junior ruler shook his head, "Unfortunately no."

"Ladies and demons," Naraku spoke, his voice oozing with dark charisma, "I think you for coming. And now, I have a special treat for all." He smirked and turned toward another entrance.

Two figures emerged; one was Kagura, and the other was a struggling Kagome. She dragged Kagome to the arena, none-too-gently, and threw her at Naraku's feet. The woman said something snide, judging from the sneer on her face.

In return, Naraku produced a heart and muttered something. Horror covered Kagome's face as she shouted out a "No". But it was of no use as he crushed the heart in his hand, and Kagura fell to the ground.

"How cruel," some of the demons around them muttered. Even Hiei and Kurama had to agree.

Naraku kicked the lifeless body out of the arena. Kagome made no move to get up, until he grabbed her upper arm and hauled her to her feet. He held her up as some sort of prize. "It is my great pleasure to introduce everyone to Higurashi Kagome. One of the few, rare women born with hama no reiryoku. A true miko of Amaterasu.

"Oh, but that's not all. She is also the famed miko of a legend, one everyone here knows. The legend of the shikon no tama."

The reaction was instantaneous: where there had been shocked silence, now was disbelieving outrage. Most demons knew that legend, and they also knew it happened around five centuries ago. Those who knew Kagome looked on in shock, disbelieving that she had been around for that legend. Kurama had seen and known her as a toddler, so there was no way it could have been. Kagome looked as confused and shocked as they.

Naraku only smirked and held his hand up for silence. "Though perhaps I should start at the beginning of our legendary miko as she currently suffers from amnesia. A side-effect from our traumatic last meeting."

He let her go and circled her, as a predator would. In response, Kagome wrapped her arms around stomach and tried to shrink in on herself. "Then perhaps I should even call you Kikyou."

"Ki, Kikyou?" she stuttered.

"Yes, the woman whose soul resides in you," he pointed at her chest and leaned in close to her. "But she was much more beautiful and powerful. Anyone could see why Inuyasha would choose her over you."

Kagome gasped. Images of a woman only slightly older than herself and dressed in miko garb flashed through her mind. Her form with a bow, her face contorted in hate, a burning desire for revenge... They all hurt her mind.

"And, of course, there were your friends," he continued, eying the bauble around her neck as it pulsed with pink energy. "Poor, poor, miko-chan. They abandoned you, didn't they?"

She could see the backs of three figures as they ran away to fight a battle. _What battle?_ Her hands reached up and gripped the sides of her head.

"They all betrayed you, didn't they?"

Scenes played out in her mind. A boy with silver hair and the cutest dog ears flexed his claws at her, malicious intent shining through his golden eyes.

A monk with a hole in her hand was pulling her closer to her death. A void vacuum in his right hand... _Kazaana_...

The little kitsune she often remembered stole a jar from her, trapping her friend. The scene faded as she ran after him. _Shippou_.

Then a young woman. Her body bruised and broken with pain, hate and revenge blazing in her eyes as she attacked relentlessly.

Kagome fell to her knees still clutching her head, "Please, no more."

Naraku chuckled as the pulsing energy in her bauble became a steady, though weak, light. Just one more push, he was sure, and the shikon no tama would reemerge again. "And they did this to you, didn't they?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the doggie-eared boy wrenching her out of someone's grasp. Phantom pain blossomed across her back as she could almost feel her scars become wounds. Scenery and emotions blurred past her. Her next clear memory was that of the same boy pushing her backwards.

_"I'm sorry, Kagome..."_

The energy around the bauble became stronger, swirling around it. It continued to grow stronger and stronger as he watched. His smirk became dark and dangerous as he unsheathed a katana from his side.

Kurama gasped and stood, "Oneesama!" This was his worst fear come to life and he would be damned if he would be just a spectator. He could see Yusuke getting ready to follow him down to the arena.

But a strong hand on his shoulder shoving him back into his seat thwarted the both. A kitsune with five tails stood to his side. He, too, had red hair (though rusty looking) and eyes more blue than green. He gave Kurama a grim smirk, "You guys are no match for Naraku. You need to save your energy, Yusuke, and you have none, Kurama. Let me 'n' Kagome's other friends handle this.

"Besides, what kind of brother would I be if I let you take all the glory?" He was raising more questions then they had had before. "For now, sit down and shut up. We'll explain everything after this damn tournament is done."

The sound of glass cracking captured their attention. Kagome was still hunched over, but her bauble could be seen by all. The light and power and cracks in it were too great to ignore.

She was still focused on that scene in her mind as hundreds of other images blurred by, brief glances of a time she could barely remember. They boy gripped his giant sword tighter before turning around to face away from her.

_"Keep it safe, Kagome. In your time... Only way for this to end."_

And she was falling into a well, her head smacked against the rim. Everything started getting dark as she heard the sounds of fighting. She reached up, reaching for the boy, as the blue magic of the well surrounded her.

The bauble around her neck shattered into meaningless fragments, a power surging through her veins that frightened and comforted her. She fell to her hands in exhaustion, panting and sweaty.

A pain ripped through her side as she felt cool steel. Before she passed out, and like an old reflex, she screamed. Not for Yusuke or even her brother. But for someone she didn't remember.

"Inuyasha!"


	14. Not Supposed to Happen

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_. _InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

_**Title: Lost the Real Dream**__  
Chapter 14: Not Supposed to Happen  
_

* * *

The stadium had become eerily quiet, no one knew quite how to react. It was a sickening awe that gripped everyone and made them unable to react or look away. The power that flowed into Kagome could be felt by everyone because it was great and terrible, something that could destroy without discrimination. The sound of flesh being sliced into was heard by all, morbid and loud.

When she screamed out for someone they did not know, it pierced deep into Yusuke's and Kurama's hearts. They had hoped that she would call upon one of them, not some phantom from her past. Next to them, the kitsune cracked his knuckles.

"That's your cue, Inuyasha... Hurry up and get out there."

Yusuke glared, "Oi! Kitsune! If you're so damn concerned, why don't you get your ass down there?"

"Only a fool reveals his numbers before it's time," Shippou spoke. "Just sit and wait, detective, and see how battles really go down."

From the arena, a true half-demon appeared. With silver hair and dog ears, dressed all in red, he was stalking towards Naraku. Who, in return, smirked and dug his hand into Kagome's side, fishing around. "How nice of you to join this get-together, Inuyasha... Though, should I call you Inuyaska now?"

Inuyasha froze mid-step before unsheathing a rusty, dull katana. "Shut the fuck up! Let go of Kagome -- you won't get the shikon no tama!"

"Oh, I won't, hm?" he smirked and dug in further, drawing a groan from the unconscious Kagome. "I wonder how it must feel... You've all been watching and protecting her, yet she still ends up in my hands again. Will you be able to save her and the world this time, I have to wonder?"

The soft twang of a long bow sounded through the air behind Naraku. A woman resembling Kagome, and who Yusuke and Kurama recognized as Kikyou, the nurse from the hospital, stood behind the vile half-demon, bow in hand. With ease, Naraku spun to the side with Kagome, dodging the arrow charged with hama no reiryoku. It was then that they made the connection between the nurse and the name Naraku had called Kagome by.

He chuckled darkly, retracting his hand, "Too late." Covered in blood and glinting a dark color was the shikon no tama, in even darker clutches.

Inuyasha ran forward, his sword morphing into a giant white fang. They could see two other figures in the stands run forward along with Kikyou, hoping to make it to Naraku first. Next to them, Shippou sprang into action, easily running down to the railing separating the stands from the arena. Much like the other three, he slowed down enough to jump over the railing to land safely on the ground.

The other woman wasted little time as she threw a giant boomerang she called Hiraiikotsu at Naraku. He jumped up to perch on the railing to admire his new jewel, Kagome having been tossed in Inuyasha's path. The half-demon let go of his sword in favor of catching and cradling Kagome in his arms, Kikyou standing next to him. With muttered words, Kikyou and Sango picked up Kagome and carried her to one of the contestant entrances. Soon after the men stood their ground and waited for Naraku to make the first move.

Yet, when the other woman returned, they sprang into action. She threw her boomerang once more, while the remaining three tried to anticipate where he would jump to. With the jewel absorbed into his hand, he leaped straight for Inuyasha. Both wore smirks too cocky too be good.

Energy gathered around them both.

"Backlash wave!"

* * *

Kikyou placed her hands on both sides of Kagome's head, focusing her energy. They had shared a soul at one point and it would take very little for her to slip into the girl's mind to help her sort out her jumbled memories. Though she was not expecting such calm to greet her.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, "It's OK, Kikyou-san. You don't need to help me."

Her hands fell from Kagome's head, and the younger woman sat up. "What do you remember?"

She shrugged, "Nearly everything, though some things are a bit fuzzy and others are clearer..."

Kikyou smiled, "I'm sure the rest will come back in time. For now, we need to focus on the present. Naraku removed the jewel from you. I no longer have the power to do more than just fire an arrow, and the blood loss will be catching up to you very soon."

Kagome nodded and went to place her hands on her wound, but Kikyou stopped her. "No, you cannot have slick hands for what you need to do. At the moment only you can sense the jewel and recover it," Kikyou lifted the bow above her head. "This is rightfully yours, the one you recovered in the past. Do you remember how to use its power?"

Again, Kagome nodded as she took the bow and also one arrow. Kikyou breathed a sigh of relief, "You'll have only one shot for surprise. Please, do not waste it."

"I won't. Thanks, Kikyou-san," Kagome gripped her bow and arrow, and ran back to the arena, hoping she wasn't too late to make a difference. This time, she'd make sure she was involved in the battle against Naraku. She refused to be left behind again.

Only the spectators in the stands noticed Kagome's return, her entire posture changed even though she was injured. With a practiced ease that was lacking grace from months of non-use, she notched her arrow, slipping into her stance.

"Get the hell back you two!" Inuyasha stepped in front of Miroku and Shippou. "You're gettin' in my way!"

Yet as Inuyasha readied his sword to attack and Naraku prepared to strike him down, hama no reiryoku was gathering at the arrow tip. "Inuyasha!" she shouted, causing everyone to pause and glance back at her. In precaution, Miroku, Sango and Shippou backed away, ready to run at her if she meant to kill Inuyasha. Naraku smirked, hoping for that outcome.

"Die."

They ran toward her, yet she released the arrow. Shock kept Inuyasha from moving, but Kagome knew he was in no danger. Her bow's own power would allow it to disappear and strike her real target: the shikon no tama in Naraku. She really didn't mean her statement, but she had to keep Naraku from moving.

Shippou reached her first and tackled her to the ground. But she only smiled, "He'll be fine." He looked behind and sure enough before the arrow could touch Inuyasha, it disappeared.

Instead, Naraku was flung back to the wall, her energy-laden arrow piercing his heart. A sickening crack could be heard and they all winced. Inuyasha and Kagome knew that sound better than anyone, and it never meant anything good.

Naraku gripped the shaft of the arrow and smirked. "Fools, the whole lot of you," using his last bit of youki, he knocked the arrow away. Not only did his body begin to dissolve from the unleashed hama no reiryoku, but miasma swirled dangerously in the air. He was going to scatter the jewel once more.

Miroku stepped into action, unleashing his kazaana, uncaring that the miasma could very well kill him. They did not need another repeat of five centuries ago.

But it was too late. The strength of Kagome's pent-up energy destroyed him too quickly, and the miasma still lingered. The jewel revealed itself and the tell-tale cracks through it proved their worst nightmare had come true. With its remaining taint, it resisted the pull of Miroku's kazaana, lingering in the dark miasma. And in one brief moment, it shattered again. The darkness in it and the miasma scattered it across a much larger world than before.

Kagome buried her face in Shippou's chest, "That was not supposed to happen..."

"At least there's no Naraku this time," Shippou muttered in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Another may rise," Kikyou spoke as she walked closer to them. "That is why we cannot waste a moment like before. This time and these worlds hide far more powerful creatures."

* * *

_The End. The sequel to this story will be posted in December and will focus a bit more on the relationships that this story laid down, and will be a bit more of action/adventure as well. Thank you to all who have reviewed and favorited this story. I hope it lived up to most of your expectations and I hope that it was enjoyable to read. That is all I can hope for as an author.  
_


End file.
